


She Has Risen

by SomeSouthParkFan



Series: Train Wreck [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Moving On, Wedding Planning, back from the dead, old flame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSouthParkFan/pseuds/SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: Kenny has finally moved on with his life, but what happens when his ex wife returns from the dead?
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Red
Series: Train Wreck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565977
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

She Has Risen

Chapter 1

Kenny's POV

"Okay baby, I'll see you this evening." I tell Red just before hanging up. We made plans to go out to dinner with the kids this evening. She's now my fiancée. It took a few years, but I realized that I had feelings for her and couldn't see myself with anyone else. We officially began dating about a year after I told her I didn’t have feelings for her. I popped the question on Valentine's Day and we're getting married next month on the 4th of July. The kids are looking forward to having a stepmother, even Sadie. I’m glad as she’s been a huge help with them.

Speaking of the kids, Sadie and Johnny are now 12 and 10. Johnny is still the same happy go lucky kid he’s always been. Sadie on the other hand…well she’s a preteen. She has a lot of mood swings, but her attitude isn’t as bad as it was when Red and I began dating. 

I'm finishing up some last minute things at work when my phone rings. “Hello?” I answer. 

“Kenny!” It turns out it’s Kevin. Yes, he’s still in a group home. 

“Hey buddy, are you doing okay?” 

“Can you come visit me? I haven’t seen you in awhile.” That’s actually true. In the beginning, I would visit him daily, then weekly, then every other week, now I’m lucky if I see him once a month.

“Sure, maybe I’ll bring the kids this weekend or something.” 

“Come today!” 

“Is everything okay?” 

“I just miss you. Please?” I have a hard time telling him no sometimes. I still feel guilty that I had to put him in a group home in the first place, but it’s the best place for him to be. 

“I’ll come visit today. I’ll stop home and get the kids and we’ll be on our way. We can’t stay long because we’re going to meet Red for dinner.” 

“Even Sadie’s coming here?” 

“Yes, even Sadie.” 

“Okay, I can’t wait to see you!” 

“I’m looking forward to seeing you too. See you soon.” 

“Bye!” We hang up. I pack up my stuff and head out for the day. 

When I arrive home, I see Johnny lying on the floor in front of the TV. "Hi dad!" Johnny greets me.

"Hey pal! Where's your sister?"

"In her room doing her homework."

I raise my eyebrow. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes!"

I give him the thumbs up. "Good, I'm going to go check on Sadie."

"Okay dad."

"By the way, I’m going to visit Uncle Kevin. So you want to go?"

"Of course I do!"

"Okay, be ready in five minutes. We’re also going to dinner with Red afterwards."

"Okay!" I head upstairs to Sadie’s room and knock. "Sadie?" I say as I enter the room. I notice she’s focused on her homework.

“Yes daddy?” She looks up from what she’s doing.

“Johnny and I are going to visit Uncle Kevin. Do you want to join us?” 

She shakes her head. “No thanks.” She still has her issues with Kevin. What those issues are, I have yet to figure that out. She hasn’t seen him since I put him in the group home. 

“Okay, well we’re having dinner with Red afterwards.” 

She smiles. “I’ll go to that.” 

I chuckle. “Well I wasn’t planning to come back home before I go…” 

“Oh…well maybe some other time.” She goes back to focusing on her homework.

“No problem.”

“Tell Red I said hi!”

“I will.” But as usual, nothing for Kevin. It’s probably time for me to stop trying to force him on her. “Well, we’re going to go. Don’t answer the door for anyone, okay?” 

“Sure daddy. Have fun!” I close her door as I leave. I get Johnny and we head out. 

Tammy’s POV

“There you go…” I’m finally able to quiet down my son. Craig and I are still living in Paris together. We got married about two weeks after we moved here and now we have two kids. He’s still working the same job and I’m a stay at home mom. We have our 3 year old daughter Maddie, and a 1 year old son named Craig Jr. or CJ. Once Craig and I got married, we decided we wanted kids together so I gave him two. They’ll never know that they have other siblings in America. 

Right now I’m nursing CJ because he was very cranky. I know that I should be giving him a bottle or a sippy cup now, but he’s my last baby and I’m trying to enjoy breastfeeding as long as possible. He falls asleep after eating so I lie him down in his playpen and I sit back down just to relax. 

Craig walks in the door with Maddie. He decided to take her to work with him today since she’s curious as to what he does. “Hi sweetheart.” He bends down and kisses me. 

“Hi mommy!” Maddie hugs. 

“Hi! Did you have fun at work with daddy today?” I ask her. 

“I loved it! I wish I could go again!” 

I laugh. “Maybe one day.” 

“How’s your day going?” Craig asks me. 

“Great! I love being able to stay at home. I didn’t have this luxury when I was with What’s His Name.” Craig looks away and chuckles which baffles me. “What?” 

Craig looks at Maddie. “Do you feel like coloring for a bit?” 

“Sure daddy!” 

“Okay, well go on in your room and color.” 

“Okay!” She leaves. 

Craig sits down which confuses me. “Is something wrong?” 

“I found out some news about “What’s His Name”.”

“What did you find out?” 

“He’s marrying Red next month.” 

My eyes widen. “Are you serious?” 

“I spoke to your mom earlier and she told me the news. She’s not happy about it, but apparently Sadie and Johnny are okay with it.” 

I roll my eyes. “I always knew that slut wanted Kenny.” 

“I guess Sadie couldn’t keep them apart.” 

I shake my head. “No, but I know someone who can…” I smile. 

“Who?” 

“Me! I think it’s time for me to let my kids know that I’m alive…”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tammy's POV

"So you're planning to tell Kenny you're still alive?" Craig asks.

I nod. "Not for him, but more so because I miss my kids."

Craig nods in agreement. "I miss them too."

"They should be here with us!"

"I agree, so what are you going to do?"

"I'm going back to South Park!"

Craig looks shocked. "When?"

"As soon as possible. I need to let Sadie and Johnny know I'm alive!"

"I want to go with you."

I shake my head. "I need to do this alone first."

"I'm still going to come. We'll take a family trip!"

"I'm going to need some time. I also have to tell my parents I'm alive."

Craig pulls me into a kiss. "You can take all the time you need."

"Thanks! Well then book the four of us a flight! We're going home!"

"I have to let the job know. I'm sure they'll let me work remotely."

"Why wouldn't they? There's an office in Denver."

"You never know." He kisses me again. "Just let me worry about the details."

"Okay, just as long as we get to South Park sooner than later!" I can’t believe it! After 5 years, I’m finally going to see my babies again! Oh how much I’ve missed them! I also can’t wait to see the look on Kenny’s face when he finds out that I’ve been alive this whole time! 

Kenny's POV

I'm out at a bar with Stan and Kyle. We're doing our usual catching up over drinks...well at least they're drinking. I just ordered cranberry juice. I'm still sober. I’m proud to say that I’ve been sober for four and half years. 

Stan has had a few changes in his life. He and Wendy got married about 4 years ago. They have three year old twins named Caleb and Chloe. For awhile, it was rare that we would even see Stan, but I guess now that his kids are older he can come out and play again.

Kyle is still the same. He’s still single and no kids. He opened up his own dental practice about three years ago so that’s pretty much been his focus. 

"So are you going to take Kevin out of the group home when you get married?" Kyle asks.

I shake my head. "I would like to, but I think where he is works out better for the family."

"For the family or for Sadie?" Kyle raises his eyebrow. 

"It's for the family and for Kevin. I don't want to keep moving him back and forth. He needs a stable environment."

"I see…" For some reason, I don’t think Kyle believes what I said. 

"Is Sadie still okay with you and Red getting married?" Stan asks.

"Yes. They've really bonded over the last few years." I smile.

"That's great!"

"Yeah!” I look down nervously. “Sadie started puberty so I'm glad Red is around for that!" I chuckle nervously. "There's some questions I wouldn't be able to answer for her."

Stan laughs. "You, Kenny McCormick, having a hard time talking about the female body?"

"Yes dude! It’s awkward as hell with my daughter! I don’t want to talk to her about buying bras and maxi pads!"

This time both Stan and Kyle laugh. "I wish I could've seen that!"

"I tried to have a conversation with Johnny about changes he’s going to go through and even that was weird."

"It should be easier since he's a boy."

I shake my head. "He's only 10, he wasn't ready for it."

"He better get ready!"

"I know, but you know Johnny is...well...immature."

"He's 10! He's supposed to be immature!" Kyle steps in. 

"I know, but you know he's still at an age where he giggles if you say things like "penis"."

"You still have to talk to him so he's aware of the changes his body is going through."

"So how are your kids Stan?" I ask changing the subject. I’m hoping this will take some slack off me.

"They're great. We're getting ready to put them in preschool and Wendy is going back to work." Stan informs us.

"That's great!"

"It's not that great for my pockets!"

"Preschool isn't as bad as paying for infant or toddler care."

"Yes, but remember, I'm paying times two."

"I did too. I don't have twins, but my kids are only two years apart."

Kyle starts laughing. "You guys sound like parents!"

Stan and I look at each other then at Kyle. "We are!"

"When are you going to settle down and have some?" Stan asks him.

Kyle nearly chokes on his drink. “HA! That’s a negative!” 

“Why not?” I ask. “Kids are great.” 

Kyle shrugs. “I would like to settle down and get married, but I don’t want kids. Listening to you two complain about paying for daycare and dealing with puberty, I think I’ll pass.” 

“Dude! You make like $350k...during a bad year! Daycare would be like lunch money for you!” Stan jokes. 

“I’d rather spend my money on luxury vacations than on diapers and daycare!” 

“Fair enough.” 

“What if you get married and your wife wants kids?” I ask. 

“She won’t be my wife. We’ll discuss that before we walk down any aisle.” Kyle responds. A random thought pops in my head when he says that.

“She could change her mind.” I suggest. 

“Then she’ll be out of my life!” 

“You’re tough dude!” Stan laughs, just as his phone goes off. He looks at his phone, then at us. “I have to go. Wendy needs my help with the twins.” 

“Another reason to not have kids…” Kyle smirks. 

“Shut up dude!” He puts $40 on the table. “I’ll catch you guys later.” He leaves. 

“I probably should get going too.” I tell Kyle. “Are you okay to drive home?”

“Of course dude, I only had three beers!” 

“Well all right dude, be safe.” I tell him just before leaving. Kyle actually gave me something to think about. Red and I are getting married soon, but we never discussed having kids. I mean, I already have two, but she doesn’t have any. She may want kids of her own. Shit, we better have this discussion soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Red's POV

I’m at Kenny’s house watching the kids while he’s at Happy Hour with Stan and Kyle. I’ve already put Johnny to bed and Sadie is getting ready for bed. In the meantime, I’m on Pinterest looking up some ideas for our wedding! It’s only a month away! I’ve been dreaming of this day for so long and I can’t believe it’s finally happening! 

I hear the door open and I look up and smile. "Hi honey!" I greet Kenny when he walks in the door.

"Hi!" He walks over to me and kisses me. “In another month, this will be permanent. Except hopefully in a bigger home!"

"I can't wait!"

"What are the kids doing?"

"Sadie is taking a shower and Johnny is asleep." I inform him.

"Good, because I need to talk to you about something." He sounds really serious. 

"Sure, what is it?"

He sits down next to me. "We never talked about having kids."

Wow, I never expected this to be the topic of conversation. "I didn't think you wanted anymore."

"What do you want?"

I shrug. "It would be nice, but I'm fine with Sadie and Johnny."

"Are you sure?"

I nod. "Yeah."

"I don't want to ignore your desires. If you want a baby, please tell me."

I raise my eyebrow. "Where is this coming from?"

"I realized we never discussed it."

I laugh. "It's really not a big deal."

"It kind of is. I don't want you to be upset if you never have a child of your own."

"I'll have two great step kids! Besides, they're 12 and 10. Do you want to start over with a baby?"

I notice he hesitates to answer the question. "Honestly, I hadn't thought about it. But I'm willing to do it if you want one."

I smile at him. "I don't think we should worry about it. If it's meant to be it will happen."

"Are you sure?"

“Positive!” 

He kisses me. “You’ll tell me if you change your mind, right?” 

“Of course.” I raise my eyebrow. “Do you want another baby or something?” 

“Well…” He looks away. 

“Well what?” 

“If I’m going to be honest, I don’t. Kids are a lot of work especially babies. My kids are at an age where they’re a little more independent and I don’t think I can go back.”

"I completely understand. So that settles that, it doesn’t matter to me and you don’t want one so no baby for us!"

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be?"

Kenny shrugs. "I don't know. I guess it could come off as a little selfish."

I shake my head. "Not at all. You want what you want."

"But I don't want to deprive you."

I chuckle "I'm okay, really!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Now I'm getting slightly annoyed that he keeps asking me. It’s like he wants me to change my mind. 

"Sorry, I just wanted to be sure." He kisses me. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy!"

"Good."

"I have you, that's all I need!" We kiss again. I won’t lie, I really do want a baby, but I know he’s had a hard time raising his kids especially as a single father. I understand why he wouldn’t want to start over. It’s okay though. I guess I get to skip the infant and toddler years and get to enjoy the fun tween and teen years! It’s going to be great! Just great…

Kenny's POV

Johnny and Sadie are packing up to spend the weekend with their grandparents. I'm going to pick up Red for a date. It's rare that we spend any alone time together so I'm going to take advantage while the kids are gone.

Sadie comes downstairs without her suitcase. "Are you done packing?" I ask her.

She nods. "Yes, but I would like to talk to you about something before we leave. Something that's been on my mind."

"I'm all ears."

"I overheard you and Red talking the other day. Please don't have another baby!"

I’m taken aback by that. "We’re not, but why do you say that?"

"Babies change everything and we have a good thing going right now!"

"Come on Sadie…"

"I'm serious. No offense daddy, but you can't focus when you have someone helpless to take care of."

I raise my eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Look at how you were when Kevin lived with us."

"Uncle Kevin..." I correct her.

"When Kevin was here, he was your primary focus. If you have a new baby, that will be your primary focus. You'll have a new wife and new baby. Where will Johnny and I fit in?"

"Come on Sadie. You know that's not true."

"Of course it is. It's always been that way. Johnny and I tend to get put on the back burner when you have someone else to take care of." She gives me sad puppy dog eyes. “It’s not fair to us…”

I sigh. I really thought we were past this. "Well you have nothing to worry about because Red and I decided we're not having a baby."

"Oh...well forget I said anything!" She gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I love you daddy!"

"I love you too." Just then, we hear the sound of a horn honking.

"That must be grandma and granddad! I'll get Johnny!" Sadie tells me before rushing upstairs. 

Moments later, the two of them come downstairs with their suitcases. I’m getting ready to hug them just as there's another honk. "It would be easier if they just came to the door…" I mumble.

"Bye daddy!" Sadie hugs me.

"See you dad!" Johnny gives me a high five.

"Bye! Have fun!" They leave. I head upstairs to get ready for my date for Red. 

About a half hour later, I send Red a text letting her know I’m on the way. I grab my jacket and head towards the door. I open the door and my eyes widen when I see...

"Tammy?" My mind has to be playing tricks on me. 

She smiles. "Hi there Kenny!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tammy's POV

I look at Kenny and he's pale as a ghost. "What's the matter Kenny? You look like you've seen a ghost." I smile.

"You...you're...you're supposed...to be dead..." Kenny stutters which causes me to smile.

"You're stuttering, that's so cute!"

He closes his eyes. "She's not here..." He whispers.

"Open your eyes, idiot! I'm still here!"

He opens his eyes and backs away. "This is impossible…"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is! You're dead."

I walk in the house and close the door. "Surprise! I'm not! I never was!"

"But I saw you..."

"You mean in the casket? I was in there, but I quickly got out and escaped before they closed the casket. That’s why the service was a closed casket."

“So does that mean little Kevin is alive too?” 

I shake my head and get a little teary eyed. “He didn’t survive the car accident.”

"I'm so confused..."

"What are you confused about?"

"If you’re not dead, then where have you been the past 5 years?"

"In Paris...with my husband Craig!"

Kenny seems taken aback. "Husband?"

"Yes! Husband!"

"This doesn't make any sense..." He sits down on the couch and puts his hand on his chest and starts breathing really heavily.

“Something wrong?” 

“This doesn’t make sense…” Just then, his phone begins to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Kenny!" He puts his phone on speaker apparently. He's talking to that slut Red. "What's taking you so long?"

"Sorry sweetheart. I-" He looks at me. "I have to…c-cancel."

"Is everything okay? You sound a little shaky."

"I'm okay..."

"Are you sure? I can come over if you want." Red offers. 

"No, I'll come see you on the morning."

"Okay...well whatever it is, I hope you feel better."

"Thanks baby. I love you."

"I love you too." He hangs up.

“So you got rid of the kids so you can hang out with that whore?” I ask. 

“They’re spending the weekend with your parents. They requested that.” Kenny explains. 

" Yeah right. I should've known she would still be around." I state.

"She's my fiancée."

I roll my eyes even though I’m already well aware of that disgusting news. "No surprise there."

"We're getting married next month."

I start laughing. "You think so?"

"Yes..."

"It's not going to happen!"

"Why not?"

I point to myself. "Hello! Clearly I'm not dead so you're still legally married to me!"

Kenny slaps himself on the forehead. "Fuck!"

"Hate to burst your bubble." I laugh. “Not really!” 

Kenny looks at me. "Wait! So that means your marriage to Craig isn't legal."

I shrug. "It is in France."

"That's fine, I'll file for divorce."

I laugh again. "Do you think it's going to be that easy?"

"Why are you trying to make it difficult? Isn't Craig the love of your life?"

"Of course he is, but I'm not going to let Red have you!"

Kenny chuckles. "She wouldn't have had me if you weren't playing dead."

"Oh please! She was all over you like a dog with a bone!"

"No she wasn't, we were just friends back then."

"Yes and how convenient that while you think I'm dead, you're marrying her!"

“You’ve been gone for five years!” 

I narrow my eyes. “You couldn’t find someone else? Anyone else?” 

“What’s your problem with Red? What did she ever do to you?” 

“She was always after you! I hate her even more because in a way she’s responsible for little Kevin’s death!” 

“You’re really reaching right now!” 

“She was the reason we were arguing before I crashed, right?” 

Kenny shakes his head. “No, your insecurities were the reason!” 

“She was at our house! I caught you two together!” 

“Doing what Tammy?”

“I’m sure you had just finished having sex with her!” 

Kenny shakes his head. “To be honest with you, we never had sex until almost a year after you “died”.” 

“Yeah right!” 

“You have a lot of nerve coming at me with this shit when you faked your death.” 

“I almost died in that car accident, I-“

“BUT YOU DIDN’T!” Kenny yells. 

“I almost did and I knew then, we were done! I lost my son because of you and you were always a shitty husband who didn’t give a fuck about anyone other than yourself and your retarded brother!”

Kenny’s face turns red. “Leave Kevin out of this!” I knew that would hit a nerve. “You should’ve been woman enough to face me and tell me you wanted out of the marriage!” 

“You’re right, I should have, but I didn’t! Sue me!” 

“Not only did you lie to me, but what about Sadie and Johnny? Do you realize what you put them through?” 

My heart breaks just thinking about how much they may have suffered in my absence. “I miss them so much. I can’t wait to see them. When are you going to tell them I’m alive?” 

Kenny frowns. “Are you kidding me? YOU’RE going to tell them!” 

“That’s fine, I can do that.” Just then my phone rings. I already know it’s Craig. “Hi honey!” 

“Hey, is everything okay?” Craig asks. 

“Oh yeah. We were just discussing telling the kids I’m alive.” 

“Well speaking of kids, you have two that really need their mommy right now.” 

“Right now?” 

“Yes, CJ is hungry and won’t take a bottle and Maddie misses you.” 

“I’ll be there soon!” I hang up and look at Kenny. “I have to go, but we’ll finish this later.”

“When? In another five years?” 

“It will be before the weekend is over. Right now I have to tend to my kids.” 

Kenny raises his eyebrow. “Wait…so your parents already know you’re alive?” 

“No…” 

“Then what are you talking about?” 

“Craig and I have two kids.” 

I can see a look of disgust on Kenny’s face. “Are you kidding me?” 

“I have a daughter named Maddie and a son named CJ. They’re 3 and 1.” I pull out my phone and try to show Kenny a picture of them, but he doesn’t bother looking at it. 

Kenny chuckles. “So you abandoned your kids and went and had more? Then give them similar names to your kids? You’re sick!” 

“Craig and I wanted kids…” 

“You HAVE kids!” Kenny looks away angry. “I can’t even look at you! Just go!” 

“Are you kicking me out of my own house?” 

He shakes his head. “This isn’t your house anymore! I took your name off the deed. Your house is in France! Goodbye!” He walks over to the door and opens it. “Go!” 

I get up and walk towards the door. “I guess I’ll visit my parents to see the kids.”

“No! I want to be there when you tell them. They’re going to need me.” 

“Fine!” With that, I walk out. Well that went the way I expected it. He has another thing coming if he thinks I’m going to allow him to divorce me. I’m not letting Red win! Plus Kenny has to suffer for little Kevin’s death. I’m just getting started with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kenny's POV

The next morning I hear that doorbell ringing. I drag myself out of bed to answer it and I see Red at the door. "Hey..."

"Hi.” Red smiles. “Rough night?"

I nod. "You can say that. Come on in." She follows me in the house.

"What happened?"

I sigh. "Well first I need to apologize to you. We may have to postpone the wedding."

"Are you getting cold feet?"

I shake my head. "Tammy is alive..."

Red's eyes widen. "That's impossible!"

"She came here last night. This time I wasn't hallucinating."

"Are you sure?"

I nod. "Yes I'm sure. I was completely sober even though now I could use a drink."

Red shakes her head. "I don't think so, you've been doing so well."

"I know, but knowing Tammy is still alive will drive me to start drinking again."

"What it is about her that makes you so crazy?"

"I wish I knew."

"Well it needs to stop."

"I know, but I don't know how to react to her being alive."

"So where has she been?"

"In France with Craig."

“So he knew all along?

I nod. “It seems that way. They’re “married” now and have two kids.” 

Red is taken aback. “Wait…what?”

“She abandoned me and the kids for him! Then she goes off and has more kids! God, I hate them!” I slam my fist into the wall.

“So…if she survived the car accident, if there even was one, does that mean little Kevin is…?” 

I shake my head. “There was an accident and no he didn’t make it.” I bury my face in my hands. “I wish he would’ve survived it.” 

“I’m sorry honey.” 

“I’m not looking forward to her telling the kids.” 

“They’re going to be devastated.” 

I nod. "Especially Sadie. She's had a hard time dealing with her death, I don't know how she'll respond to her being alive." I begin to sob and Red massages my shoulders. 

"We'll help her get through it. I’ll help all of you get through this."

"How can someone put their own kids through this?"

"It was a very selfish move."

"Now she wants to come back and ruin what we have!"

"She can only ruin it if we let her. Are we going to let her?"

I look at her. “No, but we still have to postpone the wedding.” 

“That’s fine. You have to get this situation resolved first.” 

“I’m really sorry…” 

Red kisses me. “Don’t be. You didn’t know.” 

“I promise you we’ll get married as soon as possible.” 

“Well I guess I’ll have to change the red, white, and blue color scheme.” Red jokes. I’m glad she can laugh about this. She’s been so patient with me and something is always happening to us. I just hope I can get this Tammy issue resolved quickly! 

Tammy’s POV

“Are you nervous?” Craig asks as we pull up to Kenny’s house. I already told my parents the truth. They’re pissed off at Craig and me, but luckily they’re not taking it out on Maddie and CJ. They’re bonding with them as we speak so I can tell Sadie and Johnny the truth. 

“I’m not nervous per se, but I am feeling a little overwhelmed. I wonder if they’ll have the same reaction as my parents.” 

Craig kisses my forehead. “You’ll find out soon enough.” He smiles as he parks the car. My breathing becomes shallow. “Relax, you’re going to be fine.” 

“I hope so.” I tell him as he gets out of the car. He bends down. “You coming?”

I sigh. “Yeah.” I slowly get out of the car and approach the front door. I put my finger on the doorbell, but then I quickly move it and look at Craig. “I’m not ready…” 

“It’s not or never baby. Your parents and Kenny know it’s only a matter of time before Sadie and Johnny find out. Wouldn’t you rather they hear it from you?” 

I nod. “You’re right. It’s time for me to woman up!” I ring the doorbell. Kenny opens the door and frowns. 

“Are you kidding me? You brought him?” Kenny shoots Craig a death glare.

“Why wouldn’t I? He’s my husband.” 

Kenny rolls his eyes. “Let’s just get this shit out of the way. Hold on.” He closes the door. 

“What the fuck?” Craig asks.

“I’m not going to tell them outside. Is he crazy?” 

“Apparently so.” Craig and I talk amongst ourselves for a few minutes before Kenny opens the door.

“You guys can come in.” Kenny tells us. 

We walk in and I see Sadie and Johnny sitting on the couch. I begin tearing up. My babies aren’t babies anymore. They look so grown up. Johnny looks exactly the way Kenny did when we met back in elementary school minus the parka. Sadie looks like a younger version of me! She’s so tall and looks so mature now. I just can’t believe these are my babies. “I’m back!” I tell them as I burst into tears. 

“Mommy!” Johnny runs over to me and gives me the biggest hug ever. “You’re alive! I’m so happy!” He looks at Craig. “Hi Uncle Craig!” 

“How’s it going kiddo?” Craig smiles at him. 

“We haven’t heard from you in awhile Craig!” Sadie states in a snarky tone. 

“I know…we’ve had a lot going on.” 

“I guess it’s hard to pretend to be dead for five years.” 

“I’m sorry honey.” I tell Sadie. “I’m here now.” I walk over to her and try to hug her, but she backs away from me.

“Don’t touch me!”

“Sadie!” Kenny gives her a warning look. “Don’t be disrespectful!” 

“They let us believe she was dead! You should be pissed!” 

“I’ve already spoken to her about this. But she’s still your mother and you need to show some respect.” 

“Stop it! Stop trying to be the nice guy! She played the hell out of you and you’re still defending her?” 

“Sadie, I’m really sorry. I just needed to get out. Once little Kevin died and I nearly died, I knew my marriage to Kenny was dead too.” I try to explain. 

“Oh please! You were cheating on daddy with Craig the whole time!” 

“You don’t know the whole story.”

“I don’t want to hear it! You left us! We spent so much time crying and grieving over you and you were alive the whole time! Where were you?” 

“I was in France with Craig. We got married and now have two kids. You have a new sister and brother.” 

Sadie looks disgusted. “You have more kids? I’m done!” She storms upstairs. 

“Sadie!” I try to go after her, but Kenny stops me. “I should talk to her.”

Kenny shakes his head. “You’ve talked enough, I’ll go talk to her.” He heads upstairs. 

“So are you going to stay?” Johnny asks. 

I look at Craig, then at Johnny. “I’m not sure for how long. I have some legal things to take care of here.” 

“Well I hope it takes a long time because I don’t want you to go yet.”

“I’ll be here long enough to have some personal time with you! Plus you’ll get to meet your brother and sister.”

“I can’t wait!”

Kenny rushes downstairs. “Sadie ran away!” Uh-oh! This isn’t good…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Red's POV

I’m getting to eat dinner when there’s a knock on my door. I open it and I'm shocked to see Sadie. "Hey Sadie. What brings you by?" I ask her. 

"I needed someone to talk to." She says sadly. 

"Come on in." She walks in and I close the door. "Does your dad know you’re here?"

She shakes her head and sits on the couch. "Nope."

"I'm going to let him know so he won't worry."

Sadie shrugs. "Fine."

I send Kenny a text. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"My mom and Craig." She starts crying and I hand her a box of tissues.

"You just found out she's alive?"

Sadie glares at me. "You knew too?"

I nod. "I just found out yesterday."

"Excuse my language, but my mom is a selfish bitch for that!"

I nod again. "I agree."

"What I don't get is my dad!"

I raise my eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"He's being so...calm about it. He should've hit the roof by now!"

"He's really upset. More so worried about you guys."

"He should be going off on her and Craig!"

"Maybe he doesn't want to do that in front of you guys."

"I wouldn't have cared."

"There was a time when he got into it with Craig and you begged him to stop. Do you remember that?"

She nods. "I was young and didn't know he was a snake!"

"So you see the position he's in now? Damned if he does, damned if he doesn't."

"I don't like that daddy is the one that got hurt in all this. They’re getting away with lying to us and hurting my daddy and it’s not right!"

"They may not."

"I hope so. She went off and had more kids! I don't think I can forgive her."

"You should try, she's still your mom."

Sadie shrugs. "She didn't care about that while playing dead for five years."

"I know, but you have to learn to be forgiving. Just like you forgave your dad."

"That's different. He really didn't do anything wrong. I was being a jerk for no reason."

"I'm sure he would be happy to hear you say that." 

Sadie smiles a bit and wipes her eyes. “Thanks you listening to me vent Red.” 

“Anytime sweetie. Are you hungry? I was just getting ready to eat.” 

She shakes her head. “I don’t have an appetite, but please don’t let me stop you from eating.” I decide to wait so I can keep her coming until Kenny arrives. I really feel bad for her, I just hope Kenny is still okay…

Tammy's POV

Kenny sits down on the couch and puts his hand on his chest. This is the second time I've seen him do that. I hope everything's okay, but I can’t let Craig know that I’m concerned. "What's your problem?" I ask him.

"Sadie is at Red's house." He says relieved, but he still sounds out of breath.

"You better go get her! I don't want Red near my kids!"

Kenny frowns. "She's been around them. She's going to be their stepmom."

Tammy looks at Johnny and smiles. "Honey, can you go upstairs for a few?"

"But I thought I was going to meet my new brother and sister?" Johnny pouts.

"We will as soon as Craig and I talk to your dad."

"Okay, I'll go upstairs." He heads upstairs. I walk over to Kenny.

"I don't want that home wrecking slut near my kids! You get my daughter RIGHT NOW!" I order him.

"Red isn't the home wrecker." Kenny glares at Craig.

"Yes she is! I don't want her disgusting behavior to rub off on my kids, especially Sadie."

"Well that "home wrecker" was there when you weren't. She's been there to give Sadie motherly advice while you were off playing dead."

"That stops now! I'm back so she doesn't need Red anymore."

"That's not up to you, that's up to Sadie."

Craig gets in Kenny's face. "You better make it up to you!"

Kenny stands up. "This is between Tammy and me. This is about OUR kids!"

"I'm their stepfather so I've as much to say about this as you do."

Kenny laughs. "No you don't! You're not shit to my kids! Your marriage isn't even legal!"

"What?"

"Tammy isn't dead so I guess we're still legally married! Which means you're not and you're not my kid’s stepfather!"

Craig shoves Kenny into the wall. "Just remember that I was the closest thing to a father they had before I left! They didn't give a shit about you!"

"That's because you and Tammy's parents tried to turn them against me. It didn't work for long!"

Craig shakes his head. "No! You turned them against you when you spent more time caring for that retarded retard of a brother instead of caring for them!"

"You leave my brother out of this!"

"That's the only thing that offends you! You're a joke!" Craig laughs. 

"You're a joke! You're the one who helped a woman abandon her husband and kids!"

Craig slams Kenny against the wall. "Maybe if you were a better husband, she wouldn’t have wanted to leave you!" He slams Kenny again. I realize it's time for me to intervene.

"Let him go Craig." I stand in front of him. "Johnny is upstairs and you don't want him to hear this."

Craig glares at Kenny before letting him go. "You're right, he's not worth it anyway!" He smacks Kenny in the head.

"Get out of my house!" Kenny orders us.

"It's my house too! I'm getting Johnny first and we'll be out of your way!" I tell him.

"Johnny is staying here!"

"Tammy, go get Johnny!" Craig tells me.

"I'll call the police if you try to take him!"

I glare at Kenny. "We're just taking him to meet his siblings, what's the big fucking deal?"

"The big deal is you can't just come back into his life after five years and act like nothing happened."

Craig grabs Kenny's arm and twists it behind his back. "Go get Johnny." I look at Kenny who’s obviously in a lot of pain, but I can’t do anything about it. 

"Mommy?" I hear Johnny coming down the steps.

"Let him go!" I whisper to Craig who releases Kenny just before Johnny comes all the way down. I look at Johnny. "Yes sweetie?"

"Can we go now?"

“We wish you could Johnny, but your dad said no!” I notice Craig turns to Kenny and smirks.

“Please dad, can I go? I want to spend time with mommy and uncle Craig! Plus I want to meet my brother and sister!” Johnny pleads. 

“You can go…” Kenny says through gritted teeth. 

“Thanks dad!” Johnny hugs him. “You’re the best!” 

Kenny sighs. “You’re welcome buddy…” 

“Let’s go Johnny before it gets too late and they go to sleep.” I tell him. 

“Okay!” Johnny rushes ahead of me. “Bye dad!” Suddenly we hear a crash. “What was that?” Johnny turns around, but I quickly turn his head back around. 

“It was nothing!” I look and smile as I see Kenny on his ass. Good job Craig! That will teach him! Well Johnny is coming with us so this is the first part of my plan. When this is all said and done, I will be taking Sadie and Johnny to Paris to live with us.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kenny's POV

I knock on Red's door and she answers. "What happened to you?" She asks as looks at me in shock.

"Craig hit me." I tell her.

"Why? Are you okay?"

I nod. "I'm fine, it didn't hurt. I wanted to kick his ass so badly!"

"What happened?"

I walk in and Red closes the door. "Where's Sadie?"

"She's in my room taking a nap. Now tell me what happened."

I plop down on the couch. "Tammy wanted to take Johnny to meet her kids. I didn't want to let him go and Craig got involved and slammed me into the wall multiple times."

"So where's Johnny now?"

I sigh. "He's with them."

"I see."

"I didn't want to let him go, but he begged me and I would've looked like a dick if I said no."

"You did the right thing."

"Did I?" Red nods. "So then why do I feel like such a fool?”

"Aww, you're not. You're a great man and a great dad!"

"I feel like I'm letting Tammy and Craig get the upper hand."

"Not at all. When Johnny realizes what's really going on, he'll respect you more for the way you handled it."

"If you say so." I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head. I put my hand on my head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I’m fine."

"No you're not." She examines the back of my head. "Kenny! You have a bump in the back of your head."

I shrug. "Probably from Craig slamming me into the wall."

“You should let me take a look at that. I am a nurse after all.” 

I shake my head. “It’s fine, it will go away.” 

“Will you at least let me put some ice on it?” 

“You’re not going to let this go until I let you, are you?” 

She shakes her head. “You know me better than that!” She goes into the kitchen and gets an icepack. She hands it to me. “Here, put this on the back on your head.” 

“Yes nurse!” I do what she tells me. 

“I think you should lie down for a few.” 

“Oh come on!” 

“You could have a concussion!” 

“I told you this shit doesn’t hurt. Craig is weak as hell!” 

“Then why do you have a bump in the back of your head?” 

I shrug. “I guess he got lucky.” 

“Like I said, you should lie down.” 

“It’s going to take more than a baby bump on the head to keep me down. I’m going to talk to Sadie.” 

“You’re going to wake her up?” 

I nod. “Yeah, I mean she does have to go home.” 

"What's the rush?"

"I need to make sure Sadie is okay. Remember, my kids have to come first."

Red puts her hands up in defeat. "Fair enough."

I walk in Red's room and see Sadie lying on the bed. "Sadie?"

She turns over. "Hi daddy!"

"Did I wake you?"

She shakes her head. "No, I've been awake."

I sit down on the bed. "Good. Now you know you're not supposed to leave the house without telling me first, right?"

She nods slowly. "I’m sorry. I just didn't want to be around mom and Craig."

"I understand that, but you had no business leaving. Do you know how scared I was? I thought something bad could happen to you!"

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"Please don't do that again."

"I won't, I promise. Why aren't you upset with mom?"

"What makes you think I’m not?"

"You seem okay with everything."

"I’m pissed off. She abandoned us and had more kids. Why wouldn't I be upset?"

"But you just stood there!"

"You'll never see me go off on them. I've made that mistake before."

Sadie smiles. "I wouldn't have cared. I don't have respect for either one of them."

"But Johnny does."

"Why?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I mean he's still young and doesn't really understand what's going on."

"He's not that young!"

"Cut him some slack Sadie."

"I'm trying, but he has to realize what they did is wrong. Where is he?"

"He went to meet his new brother and sister."

"You let him?"

"There wasn't much I could do to stop him."

"Sure you could! You could’ve said no!"

I shake my head. "He was begging to go. If I said no, it wouldn’t have looked good on my end."

Sadie crosses her arms. "So they win again!"

"They're not winning anything. Your mom and I will get divorced and we'll move on with our separate lives."

"So you and Red are still getting married?"

I nod. "But it's going to have to be postponed."

Sadie rolls her eyes. “I hate them so much! I don’t care if you guys are married or not. Red is my stepmother!” 

I smile. “That’s sweet of you.” I give her a hug. “Well let’s head home. I’m not sure what time they’re bringing Johnny back.” She smiles and we head out. 

Tammy’s POV

I head to the Social Security office to inform them that I’m still alive. I’m a little nervous as I know this is going to come with some consequence. Hopefully it won’t be too bad. “Now serving number 434.” That’s my number. I let out a huge sigh before heading back. 

“Hi, I’m Ellen David, how may I help you today?” The lady asks me. 

“Yes, my name is Tammy McCormick and it’s come to my attention that your records have me listed as deceased.” I lie. 

“Do you have your social security card and a driver’s license or passport?” 

“Sure.” I hand her my social security card and passport. I would give her my driver’s license, but that’s expired so it would make it hard for her to buy my story.

“Thank you. This will take a moment.” She begins typing. I notice her scrolling up and down on her screen and then she looks at me. 

“Is there a problem?” I ask. 

“According to our files, your death certificate was filed five years ago.” 

I gasp in “shock”. “Five years ago?” 

“By your husband, Kenneth McCormick. This may be a police matter.” She reaches for her phone.

“Wait! I may be able to explain.” 

“Uh huh?” 

I blink my eyes really fast to make them tear up. “I was in an abusive marriage.” I notice she moves her hand away from the phone. “My husband would constantly yell at me and threaten me when our kids were around. When they weren’t, I was his human punching bag.” I sniffle. “I was terrified of him. I mean, he looks scrawny and weak, but he’s tough. He’s a lot stronger than I am.” I wipe my eyes. “One day, I got tired of his abuse and I left. That was five years ago. I left him and my kids, which was so hard!”

“Why didn’t you go to the police?” 

“Because he said if I did, he would hurt our kids. I couldn’t let my babies get hurt!” I burst into tears.

“I’m so sorry Mrs. McCormick. But I’m afraid this is a police matter.” 

“Why?” 

“Not only because of your abuse allegations, but there’s a possibility that your husband committed insurance fraud by declaring you legally dead.” 

“He’s also getting ready to get married!” I sniffle, wiping my eyes again. 

“So I guess bigamy might be added to that.” She picks up the phone and dials a number, I’m presuming the police. I look away from her and smile. The next part of plan seems to be working!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kenny's POV

I'm lying on the couch watching TV, when the doorbell rings. ‘Who could it be at this hour?’ I think to myself. I get up and answer the door when I see a cop at my door. "May I help you officer?" I ask.

"Are you Kenneth McCormick?" He asks me. 

I nod. "Yes sir."

He pulls out handcuffs. "I need to bring you down the station for questioning."

My eyes widen. "Are you arresting me?"

"Yes."

"For what?"

"Fraud and domestic abuse."

My jaw drops. "No way!"

"Dad, what's going on?" I look and see Johnny at the top of the stairs.

"Johnny, please go upstairs!" I order him.

"But-"

"Go! Stay up there please!" He goes upstairs. I look at the officer. "Can I call someone to stay with my kids? I can't leave them here alone."

"How old are they?" He asks.

"12 and 10."

The officer shakes his head. "They can stay by themselves for a few hours. You can make a call when you get to the station." He puts the handcuffs on me and escorts me to the car.

"That's a lie!" I exclaim while at the police station. I’m being questioned and accused by a different cop. I've been accused of being a wife beater and faking Tammy's death. I can't believe she would lie like that!

"Which part is a lie?" He asks. 

"All of it! She faked her death and I never laid a hand on her!"

"Then how do you explain this?" He holds up a picture of Tammy looking all bruised up. "She said this was the last time you beat her up right before she left you."

"I guarantee you that was from her car accident." I try to explain. 

He raises his eyebrow. "Car accident?"

I nod. "Yes, she and our youngest son were in a car accident. I was told they both died, but it turns out only he did."

The officer gives me a look like he doesn’t believe me. "We're going to look into this. However, we're going to have to keep you overnight for more questioning."

I swallow nervously. "Overnight? But what about my kids? They can't stay at home alone overnight."

"You can make one phone call." He hands me the phone and I call Red.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Babe, it's me."

"Kenny? Where are you?"

"I'm at the police station."

"Why?"

"Tammy accused me of domestic abuse and faking her death."

"Are you serious? I'm on my way!"

"No! I need you to go to my house and stay with the kids. Don't tell them why in I’m here."

"I won't tell then. Do you want me to call Stan and have him meet you there?" Red offers. 

"No. I haven't even told him about Tammy being alive and I'm not in the mood to get into all that."

"You could use a friend right now."

"No, I need a lawyer."

"I'm going to call Stan. I'll explain everything to him."

I let out a sigh. "If you insist…" I begin to tear up.

"Are you okay?" Red asks gently. 

"No I'm not okay! I'm being falsely accused and everyone is looking at me like I'm a criminal! I'm innocent!" I wipe my eyes before any tears fall.

“I know, I know. I’ll call Stan on my way to your house.”

“Okay. I love you.” 

“I love you too. Don’t worry, we’ll get through this.” I hang up. I wipe my eyes again. I’m so fucking pissed right now! I don’t want to say the wrong thing and make things worse for myself, but I can’t let Tammy get away with this either. 

Red’s POV

I ring the doorbell, but there’s no answer. I knock loudly and after a few minutes Sadie answers. “Oh good it’s you. I was worried it was the police again.” She tells me. 

“I came to check on you guys.” I tell Sadie as I walk in the house and I see Johnny sitting on the stairs.

“Where’s my daddy?” Sadie asks.

“Umm…” 

“We know he was arrested, so why? Is he in jail?” 

“I don’t think I should say…” 

“Did my dad get arrested for beating my mommy up?” Johnny joins in. 

My eyes widen. “Who told you that?”

“Mommy and Uncle Craig told me. They said that’s why they moved to Paris. Dad was beating her up.” 

“Johnny, do you really believe that?” Sadie asks in shock. 

“I don’t know…why would they lie?” 

“To turn you against daddy…DUH!” 

I kneel down in front of Johnny. “Kenny would never lay a hand on your mom or any other woman. Ever! You have to believe that.” 

“I want to, but…” Johnny looks away. 

“But what honey?” 

“I remember he hit Uncle Craig.” 

I want to say he deserved it, but I know I can’t. “Trust me when I say he never hit your mom.” 

“How do you know?” 

“I know your dad. He’s not a violent person.” 

“Mommy wouldn’t lie to me and neither would Uncle Craig.” 

“Oh come on Johnny!” Sadie steps in. “They faked her death and left for five years! If they can lie about death, they can lie about anything! Don’t be so stupid!” 

“I’m not stupid! You’re stupid, stupid!” 

“You guys, please don’t fight. Your dad wouldn’t want that.” I step in.

“I’m going to call mommy and Uncle Craig!” Johnny rushes upstairs. 

“Johnny?” I call out to him. 

“Let him go!” Sadie tells me. “Be honest with me, is that why he was arrested? Was he accused of beating up my mom?” 

“I promised Kenny I wouldn’t say…” 

“Come on! I have to know!” 

I nod slowly. “He’s trying to prove his innocence.” Sadie starts crying. “What’s wrong?” 

“I hate her so much. Hasn’t she put him through enough?” 

“I agree.” 

“When is it going to end?” 

I hug her. “Hopefully soon. He’s trying to prove that he never touched her.” I figured I better leave out the part about Kenny being accused of fraud. “Everything’s going to work out, don’t worry.” I hug her tighter. I’m trying to keep her calm, but at the same time I’m worried about what’s going to happen. Domestic abuse claims are taken very seriously here. I don’t know if this is going to end well for Kenny.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kenny's POV

"I can't believe this!" Stan exclaims. As promised, Red called him and he immediately came to see me. Red gave him a brief synopsis about the Tammy situation and I gave him the full story. He’s in as much shock as the rest of us.

"Believe it dude." I tell him. 

"I don't understand why she's doing this."

I shrug. "I wish I knew."

"Are you okay?"

I said my head. "They're keeping me here while they do this so called investigation! No I'm not okay!"

"What about with everything else? How are the kids?"

"Sadie is pissed at Tammy and Craig, Johnny couldn't be happier."

"I'm shocked that Sadie is pissed. She was so angry with you when Tammy "died".

"Things have changed."

"That's a good thing...right?"

"Yes it is. We’re closer than we’ve ever been.” I sigh. “I just wish Johnny would understand that what Tammy did was wrong."

"Why doesn't he?"

I shrug. "He's really naive. I guess all he cares about is that he has his mom back."

"I'm sorry you're going through this dude. So what about the wedding?"

"We have to postpone it."

Stan shakes his head in disappointment. "Damn, poor Red."

"I know. I feel like I've put her through so much and she still sticks by my side."

"You have a good woman. I don't know if too many that would do that."

“Neither do I.” 

One of the officers walks over to us. It’s a different officer than the one I spoke to before. This one’s name is Officer Michaels. “Mr. McCormick?” 

“Yes?” I answer. 

“We looked into your claim about your wife and son being in a car accident five years ago.” 

I raise my eyebrow. “Uh huh?” 

“There’s no record of this so called accident.” 

My jaw drops. “That’s impossible!” 

He shakes his head. “That car was sold, but no reports of it being in an accident prior to that.” 

“No freaking way! So nothing about my son either?” 

“We couldn’t find any record on your son.” 

Now I’m really confused. “What do you mean?” 

“No death certificate, birth certificate nothing. Are you sure this child even existed?”

“Of course I’m sure he existed! That was my son!” 

“Officer?” Stan steps in pulling out his phone. “Maybe I can be of some assistance.” 

“How so?” He asks.

He holds his phone up. “This is the baby announcement that Tammy sent out when little Kevin was born.” He swipes through his pictures and shows him another picture. “Here’s a family portrait of the five of them so obviously this child did exist!” 

“May I borrow your phone for a moment?” 

Stan nods. “Sure.” 

“Thanks, I’ll be back in a few.” He walks off.

“Dude! You just saved my ass! Thank you!” I hug him. 

“No problem. Thank goodness for cloud storage!” 

“I just don’t get how they couldn’t find any information on him…”

“I’m sure Tammy and Craig had to pull a lot of strings to make that happen.” 

“Why are they going out of their way to make me look bad? They have want they wanted…each other! Let me live my life, damn!”

“Don’t worry dude, you’re getting ready to go home.” 

“I hope so. It’s only been a few hours, but I miss my kids already!” 

“It’s going to be fine dude. You’ll be back with them before they leave for school in the morning.” 

About two hours later, both cops return. One has handcuffs in his hand. Officer Michaels hands Stan his phone. “Is everything okay?” Stan asks. 

Officer Michaels looks at me. “We’re going to have to put you in a cell.” 

“Why? I didn’t do anything!” I ask. 

“Something about your story just isn’t adding up. You’re going to have to stay here until you can see a judge.”

“I have to see a judge too?” 

“Yes, this situation is completely out of our hands at this point. A judge is going to have to resolve this domestic dispute/fraud that you and your wife have going on.” 

“So is she going to be locked up too? This is all her doing!” 

He shakes his head. “She’s not the guilty looking one…”

“How long until I can see a judge?” 

“It should take a few days before you have a hearing.” 

I’m in complete shock about this turn of events. “A few days? What about my kids? They can’t stay alone that long!” 

“Dude, you have Red, Wendy, and me. We’ll look after them.” Stan steps in. 

Officer Michaels shakes his head. “They’re more than likely going to be with their mother.” 

I began to tear up. “Oh my God…” I whisper to myself.

“Please stand up and place your hands behind your back.” I do what he asks as he puts the handcuffs on me and reads me my rights. 

“Hang in there dude! We’re going to get you out of this mess! I promise you!” I hear Stan yell out as I’m being taken to my cell. He yells out more, but my mind has gone completely blank…

Tammy’s POV

I’m at the house waiting for Sadie to get home. I’m so happy the kids will be staying with me. I can’t wait to make this permanent. Craig is going to get Johnny so I can get some one on one time with Sadie since I haven’t had a chance to. Moments later, I hear the door open and in walks Sadie. She frowns at me. “What are you doing here?” She asks. 

“I came here to pick you up.” I inform her.

“Why? I don’t want to go anywhere with you! How did you get in here anyway?” 

I laugh. “Sadie, this is still my house and I still have a key.” 

“Well I’m still not going anywhere with you!” 

“You don’t have a choice. Kenny’s in jail so you and Johnny have to stay with Craig and me.” 

Sadie is taken aback. “No way! I’m not staying with you after what you did to daddy!” 

“He did it to himself! He shouldn’t have-“

She puts her hand up. “Spare me the lies, I’m not Johnny!” 

“Well either way, I packed some clothes for you. Your suitcase is in the car. So let’s go.”

“I don’t want to stay with you and Craig! If I have to stay with someone, I would prefer to stay with Red!” 

I can feel so much rage at that comment, but I know she said that to upset me so I’m going to play it cool. “You can’t stay with her, she’s not your parent.” 

“Fine! How about Uncle Stan and Aunt Wendy? They’re my godparents!” 

I shake my head. “You’re staying with me and that’s final!” 

“Where are you staying anyway?” 

“With my parents. You’ll finally get to meet your new brother and sister. Johnny has already bonded with them. They love each other already!” 

“Don’t expect the same from me.” 

“You say that now. Now let’s go!” She hesitates at first, but eventually follows me to the car. I’m really loving how everything is slowly coming together. Nothing can get in my way now!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kenny's POV

"I never put my hands on her!" I tell the judge. We’re having a hearing and Tammy has been “crying” the entire time. Of course the judge is buying her bullshit hook, line, and sinker. Unfortunately for me, I look like the guilty one. 

"So you've never gotten angry and grabbed her or shaken her?" Judge Williams asks me. He’s asked me this question in many different ways, and as usual my answer remains the same.

"Never!"

"He's lying!" Tammy interjects. "He's a heavy drinker and goes into a drunken rage and turns violent."

"Is this true?" The judge asks me. 

I sigh. "It's true that I'm a recovering alcoholic, but I never became violent!" I look at Tammy. “Why don’t you tell the judge where are so called “nonexistent” son is because I really would love to know the answer to that.” 

“What are you talking about?” Tammy asks. “I told you he passed away!” 

“Really? So why do the police say there’s no record of your accident! So where the HELL is my son?” My anger takes over and I start yelling.

“Your honor, this is exactly how he gets before he beats me up!” Tammy bursts into her fake tears again. 

“Mr. McCormick, I will not have you intimidating anyone in here.”

“I’m not trying to intimidate her, I just want answers!”

"Your honor," Craig begins, "I want to go back to Kenny being a violent alcoholic. I have a police report from an incident where Kenny attacked me in a bar while drunk." The judge takes the report and looks it over. He looks up at me.

"You attacked him with a beer bottle?"

"He knocked me unconscious! Somehow he managed to leave that part out!" I try to explain. 

"Mr. McCormick, you're not helping your case."

"He was also addicted to Ambien." Tammy tells the judge as she wipes her eyes. I notice she has a small smirk on her face. 

"I took them because I was having trouble sleeping after Tammy "died". I was under a lot of stress. The other times Tammy came and forced them down my throat."

"Huh?" The judge asks. "You said she was supposedly dead at the time."

"I thought so! At the time, I thought I was seeing a ghost! But clearly that was really her!"

"That's not true! I was in Paris the entire time! Don't blame me for your addiction!" Tammy screams.

"Your honor, I'm not making this up. I don't know how they're pulling this off, but I guarantee you just about everything that was said has been a lie!"

"I wouldn't lie about domestic violence. I know that's a serious accusation."

"You're lying now!" I slam my hand down on the table. 

"I've heard enough!" The judge steps in. "I'm reading for my ruling." He looks at me. "I find you guilty of domestic abuse and fraud-"

"This isn't happening!" I interrupt him. 

"Don't interrupt me! You will have to wait for trial to determine how much jail time you'll have to serve."

"I have to stay in jail until my trial?"

He nods. "Unless you make bail."

"Shit..." I mumble.

"Mrs. McCormick, would you like to proceed with your restraining order?" Judge Williams asks her. 

Tammy and Craig whisper to each other. "No your honor, if he's in jail, I know he can't hurt me."

"That's because you know I've never laid a finger on you!"

"Enough Mr. McCormick!"

"I just don't get how you can't see through her crocodile tears! Aren't you supposed to be smarter than that?"

The judge’s face turns red. "That's it! Escort him back to his cell!" He tells the bailiff. He puts me in handcuffs and escorts me out of the room. 

"Bye dumbass!" I hear Craig yell out. Fuck! I’m so pissed that I lost my cool in there. I screwed myself over. I have to find a way to make bail. I can’t sit in this cell until my trial. I have to do something. 

Tammy's POV

I decide to pay Kenny a visit at his cell. He has his head buried in his hands and I immediately feel guilty. "Hey..." I say to him. He looks up at me and his eyes are bloodshot red. I can't tell if he's sad, angry, or both.

"What the fuck do you want?" He asks angrily. 

"I came to see how you're doing."

Kenny glares at me. I swear if looks could kill. "Are you kidding me?"

"Believe it or Kenny, I still care about you." I tell him gently. 

"Yeah right, if you cared about me you wouldn't be putting me through this."

"I'm sorry, but I had to."

"Why?"

“I told you I wasn’t going to make you trying to divorce me easy. I don’t want Red to have you.” 

“So you go out of your way to ruin my life?” 

“I didn’t ruin your life, don’t be so dramatic!” 

He gives me that death stare again. “Do you realize that I probably lost my job because of this?” 

“Really?” There goes that guilt again. 

“Yes Tammy really! Do you ever stop and think about anyone but yourself?” 

“I was thinking about my kids. I was doing this for them.” 

“Oh cut the bullshit! This doesn’t have anything to do with our kids! You’re on some vengeful shit for no damn reason.” He starts to cry. “I don’t know what I did to make you hate me so much, but I’m sorry. Maybe I really was a shitty husband and didn’t realize it.” 

Again, I’m feeling guilty. “You really weren’t that bad. I just wanted you to stop paying so much attention to Kevin. I felt like we didn’t matter to you. Plus you were sleeping with Red.” 

He shakes his head. “I swear to you, I didn’t sleep with her.” 

“So why was she the first person you went to for comfort after my death?” 

“I was lonely and she was there for me. She helped me with the kids and Kevin. She helped me with my drinking problem. She also helped me get back into school so I could get a degree and better paying job. One thing lead to another.”

I cover my ears. “Ugh, please spare me the details. I’m willing to make a deal with you.” 

He raises his eyebrow. “What kind of deal?” 

“I’ll go to the judge and tell him I made it all up.” 

He sighs. “So what do I have to do?” 

“There’s two things, one you let me have full custody of Sadie and Johnny and take them to Paris with Craig and me.” 

“No fucking way!” 

I shrug. “I guess you like jail. Well I guess the other thing doesn’t matter since you’ll say no that too.” 

“What?” I can hear the irritation in his voice. 

“You have to end things with Red…for good.” 

“What’s your problem with Red?” 

“She’s a home wrecking whore! If anything you should thank me for trying to save you from her whorish ways!” 

“You can forget your deal. I’m not giving up my kids or Red!” 

I shrug. “Well then have it your way. Just remember, you’ll be in jail so you’ll have to give up your kids anyway! I’ll be awarded custody and we’ll move to Paris. Hell, we may find somewhere further to go. You’ll never see them again because you’ll be busy rotting away in this cell!” 

Kenny bursts into tears. “You may have won for now, but this is far from over. I’m going to make you pay for this!” 

“I’ll never pay for this! Everyone believes that you were an abusive husband and those claims are taking very seriously. Just wait until the boys in jail find out what you did!” I smirk. 

“You’re fucking twisted! I don’t know if Craig brain washed you or something, but you’re not acting like you!” 

“Actually, I’m more like myself than I ever was! I’m going to get worse until I get everything that I want and that’s my kids and your relationship with Red destroyed!”

“What the hell are you doing here?” I turn and see Stan. 

“I’m here visiting my husband if you don’t mind!” 

“I do mind. You have no business being here since you’re the reason he’s here! Now get lost!” He orders. 

My jaw drops. “Kenny, are you going to let him talk to me like that?” 

Kenny wipes his eyes and nods. “Yes, I am.” 

“Fine. Just think about what I said.” With that, I leave. As I’m heading to my car, I bump into someone. I look and see… “Red…?”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kenny's POV

"Don't let that miserable bitch get to you!" Stan tells me. "You're better than that."

I wipe my eyes. "I can't help it. I don't deserve to be in here and she's enjoying every minute of it!" I start to feel a sharp pain in my chest.

"So she came here to gloat?"

"She wanted to make a deal with me."

"She said she would tell the judge she made it all up if I let her have custody of the kids and let her take them to Paris and if I dump Red for good."

"Well..."

I raise my eyebrow. "Well what?"

"You could tell her that's what you're going to do. Then go back on your word once you're out of here."

"Yeah right. Knowing Tammy, she'll make me hold up my end of the bargain before she even thinks about going to the judge." I feel that sharp pain in my chest again and I put my hand over it.

"You all right dude?"

I nod. "Yeah, this pain comes and goes, but I'll be okay."

"Maybe you should see a doctor."

I shake my head. "It's fine dude. Besides, I have to be on my deathbed before they'll let me see a doctor."

"Damn, it's that bad?"

"Oh yeah. We don't have rights as far as they're concerned."

"Damn dude. Don't worry, we're getting you out of here soon. How much is your bail?"

"$500. It's $5,000, but I need 10 percent of it."

Stan nods slowly. "I'll talk to Wendy. I'm sure we can cover it."

"Dude, I couldn't ask you to do that. You guys have twins to take care of."

"You didn't ask, I offered." He smiles.

"I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

Stan waves me off. "Don't worry about it dude."

"Thanks." I don't care what he says, I'm going to pay him back.

"Can I be honest with you?"

I nod. "Sure."

"I think you should end things with Red."

Honestly, I've been thinking the same thing, but I'm shocked to hear it come from someone else. "Are you crazy? She's the best thing that ever happened to me after my kids!"

"I understand that, but given everything to have going on, do you think it's fair to leave Red hanging?"

I sigh. "Trust me, I've thought about that."

"You have?"

I nod. "It's always something going on in my life and she gets put on the back burner. It's not fair. She's such a nice person and deserves someone who can be there for her."

"Dude...you've really thought this out, huh?"

"I don't want to end things with her, but we definitely need a break while I get my shit together. I thought I had it together, but Tammy coming back has complicated my life."

Stan nods in agreement. "It's definitely for the best. Give her a chance to move on if she wants to."

I sigh heavily. "Yeah..."

"You don't sound too sure."

"I really don't want to end things with her, but I don't want to be selfish either."

"I understand that. She's s nice girl."

I nod in agreement. "I really don't deserve her."

"Dude, don't say that. The timing just hasn't been right."

"She's supposed to visit me today. I guess I'll break the news to her then."

"The sooner the better." I nod again. He's not, I haven't been fair to Red at all. I'm going to wait until she's here to talk to her about taking a break. I'm worried I may hurt her more than I already have.

Tammy's POV (A/N this takes place at the same time as Stan's POV)

"I knew we would eventually cross paths." I tell Red staring her up and down to size her up. I'm sure a fight may happen, but I'm not worried. We're the same height, but she's a lot thinner plus she doesn't look like she can fight. This will be a piece of cake.

"What are you going here?" She asks. I can tell she's a little nervous.

"I could ask you the same question!" I cross my arms.

"I'm here to see my fiancée."

"You mean MY husband?"

She shrugs. "He's going to divorce you."

"I won't let him!"

"Why not? Aren't you with Craig now?"

I smile. "Of course I am. He's my true soul mate! He's a much better husband and father than Kenny could ever be!"

"Then why are you trying to hold onto Kenny? That's sick!"

"Because I don't want you to have Kenny!"

"Oh my god! It's your fault that Kenny and I ended up together! If you didn't fake your death, I wouldn't have him!"

I laugh. "How does it feel to be second best?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said it yourself, if I didn't leave, Kenny wouldn't be with you. You're not his first choice."

"I know. He's moving on with his life."

"That's what you think. He's not over me!"

"Yes he is."

I shake my head. "I just came from visiting him. He begged me to leave Craig so we can be a family again. He wants to correct his mistakes."

Her eyes widen and I can tell I'm getting under her skin. "You're lying!"

"Not at all. He was only with you out of convenience not because he loves you."

"Kenny and I love each other."

"Wrong! You were circling around him like a vulture just waiting to go in for the kill! If anyone is sick, it's you bitch!"

"I don't even know why I'm wasting my time listening to you…" She tries to walk away, but I grab her arm. "Let go of me!" I lightly shove her as I release her arm.

"I'll tell you one thing, I'll always have an advantage over you."

She rolls her eyes. "What's that?"

"I'm the mother of Kenny's children. He's tied to me for life!"

Red shrugs. "That's fine."

I can't help, but laugh at how pathetic she looks and sounds. "You're not that smart either. I mean if you really wanted Kenny, you should've gotten pregnant!"

She seems taken aback. "I would never try to trap him!"

I shrug. "This is why you'll never have him. A baby would've sealed the deal and you would've been "married" by now."

"Whatever…"

"I didn't have to scheme to get Kenny. We fell in love in elementary school, got married after I finished grad school and THEN had children. The right way!"

Red chuckles. "You forgot to add how you cheated on Kenny majority of that time!"

"Oh please! Are we really going to go there when you were the one fucking my husband?"

"Let's go back before you and Craig hooked up. Remember Wendy and I caught you giving Clyde a BJ!"

I'm shocked that she mentioned it. "Oh that was so long ago!"

"But you were married to Kenny when it happened."

"You didn't bother telling Kenny about it. You're just as guilty as I am!"

"It's not my place and I didn't want to hurt Kenny."

I shake my head. "But instead he had an affair with you so you two could hurt me!"

She lets out a sigh of frustration. "I'm getting a headache listening to you, so I'm going to go see Kenny now!" I stop her again.

"I wouldn't waste my time if I were you."

She puts her hands on her head. "Oh my God, you're really driving me crazy! I don't even know why I'm-" Suddenly, she faints.

"Red?" I kick her, but she doesn't move. "Red, get up you stupid bitch!" I kick her again, and she still doesn't respond. I shrug and walk off leaving her there to fend for herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Red's POV

I wake up only to find myself in a hospital room. The last thing I remember was arguing with Tammy. Did she put me in this hospital?

Moments later, Doctor Taylor, a good friend and colleague of mine, comes in. "You're awake, how are you feeling?"

"What happened to me?" I ask her.

"You fainted."

Now I'm really confused. "I did, why?"

"Your blood pressure dropped."

"Oh...I guess it's from all the stress I'm dealing with."

"Whatever stress you have, you better get rid of it fast. It's not good for the baby."

I blink. "Baby? What baby?"

"You're six week pregnant. Which is more than likely the cause of your drop in blood pressure."

"Oh wow...I can't believe I'm pregnant..." I smile a bit.

"I'm guessing this wasn't planned."

I shake my head. "No, but I'm happy it happened. My fiancé..." I stop as I think about how Kenny said he didn't want any more kids.

"Something wrong?" She asks.

I smile. "Everything's fine. I'm over the moon!" I tell her. I'm excited, but I'm not sure Kenny is going to feel the same way when I tell him this news...

Kenny's POV

I sent Red a text letting her know that I'm out of jail and on my way to see her. I'm going to end things with her which is going to be the hardest hint I've ever done. Once I arrive at Red's, I knock on the door. She answers it with the biggest smile I've ever seen. She's definitely not making this easy.

"Hi honey!" Red hugs me as soon as she opens the door. "I'm so happy you're out of jail!"

"Stan paid my bail." I tell her as I walk in.

"That was nice of him."

I sigh. It's now or ever. "I have something I need to tell you."

Red smiles. "I have something to tell you too!"

"Let me go first please."

"Okay..." She sits down. "What on your mind?"

I sigh again. "This is going to be hard for me to say..."

Her smile begins to fade. "What?"

"I love you and you're a great person, but...I think we should take a break."

"You mean break up?"

I nod. "Yes, just temporarily...if you want."

She immediately bursts into tears. "Why? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything." I hug her. "Come on baby, don't cry." Seeing her cry and knowing that I'm the cause, makes me tear up.

"If I didn't do anything, then why are we breaking up?" She asks between sobs.

"Because I have so much going on right now and I can't give you the time and attention you need. It's not fair to you."

"I'm okay with that. I understand what you have going on and I want to be there for you!"

"It's too much. I still have to go to trial, I have to get divorced which Tammy is going to fight me on, she's also trying to get custody of the kids and take them to Paris, plus now I need to figure out if my son is still alive or not."

"I'm sorry I've been in the way…"

"Baby, you're not. But I know I've been neglecting you."

"I know you have things going on, but why do you want to end things?" She continues sobbing. "We can get through it together."

"It's just a break until I can get my shit together." She's now sobbing uncontrollably. "I've never seen you this upset before."

"I'm little…emotional right now." She wipes her eyes, but the tears keep coming. "What can I do to change your mind?"

I shake my head. "For the sake of our relationship, I think this is the best solution."

"I see..." She wipes her eyes, but sobs quietly into my sleeve.

"I'm doing this to protect you." I rub her back.

"Protect me from what?"

"Tammy…"

"Are you sure that's what it is? Or do you want her back?"

I'm completely taken aback by that. "Not at all! I'm completely done with her!"

"But you have two kids together."

"If it doesn't have to do with the kids, then I don't want anything to do with her."

"Okay…" She looks down.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

She shakes her head. "It doesn't matter now."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." She looks at me. "I think I'm going to lie down for awhile. I'm a little sleepy."

I nod and kiss her forehead. "Go ahead and get some rest. I need to visit Kevin anyway. He probably thinks I'm neglecting him too."

"Tell him I said hi."

"I will baby. Again, I'm sorry." I kiss her on the forehead once again before leaving.

Red's POV

"I can't believe he broke up with you!" Wendy exclaims. We met up for lunch since Stan agreed to take the twins for the day to give Wendy a break. I obviously told her about the break up, but I haven't told her about the baby yet. I'm debating on whether or not I should. I need to tell someone though…

I nod and wipe my eyes. "Yeah he did. I didn't see it coming."

"I can imagine. This has to be Tammy's doing!"

I shake my head. "Not completely. It's just with everything he has going on, he doesn't have much time for me."

"That seems like such a cop out!"

"Maybe, but I understand what he has going on. I would love to be there for him."

"There's no reason why you still can't."

"I'm going to give him some space."

"Did he tell you to give him space?"

I shrug. "He did in so many words." I start crying again. Damn these hormones!

"I can't believe him! He's letting Tammy win!"

"What can I do about it?"

"I don't know, but there has to be something."

"I think it's best to let it go."

"I guess." Wendy frowns. "You guys were so cute together. You definitely brought out the best in him."

I sigh. "There is something I didn't tell him that I need to."

Wendy raises her eyebrow. "What's that?"

"I'm pregnant..."

"Really?" Wendy smiles. "How far along?"

"Six weeks."

"So why didn't you tell Kenny?"

"I was going to, but he dumped me."

"You still should've told him!"

I shake my head. "He would've thought I was lying or trying to trap him."

"I don't think so."

"That moment wasn't the right time."

"Are you kidding? That was the best time! It changes everything!"

"He has a lot on his plate as it is. Why add to it?"

"You didn't make this baby on your own!"

"I know, but Kenny also told me he doesn't want any more kids."

"Again, you didn't make this baby on your own."

"I don't want to stress him out more than he already is."

"So...does that mean you're going to terminate the pregnancy?"

I shake my head. "No, I want to keep it..."

"Then you have to tell Kenny. You're eventually going to show and he's going to know."

"He's going to hate me..."

"No he's not. Kenny isn't like that." I know she's right and eventually he'll figure it out, but I'm afraid to tell him. What if he really thinks I'm trying to trap him? Or he could be angry with me because he doesn't want another child. So many things are going through my head right now. I think it's best that I wait to tell him. It's really not the right time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Stan's POV

Wendy filled me on the Kenny and Red drama. I already knew Kenny was planning to break up with her, but I didn't think it would happen so quickly. Wendy is really upset about this. "Kenny did the right thing. It's best that we stay out of it." I tell Wendy.

"You're his closest friend, you should be able to get through to him. He broke Red's heart!" She exclaims.

"How can he fully commit to Red when he still has a wife?"

"I understand that, but Red is pregnant! That changes everything!"

My eyes widen as I didn't expect that. "She is?"

Wendy nods. "She told me when we had lunch."

I shrug. "She doesn't have anything to worry about then. Kenny will take care of it."

She shakes her head. "Kenny doesn't know about the baby."

"What the hell is she waiting for to tell him?"

"She was going to tell him, but then he dumped her."

"That's still not a good reason."

"She's heartbroken. Plus she doesn't want him to think she was trying to trap him."

I raise my eyebrow. That's a rather odd statement. "Is she?"

"Of course not! If she wanted to trap him, she would've gotten pregnant a long time ago!"

"Tammy wasn't in the picture before."

"She's only six weeks pregnant. Tammy hasn't been back that long."

"I guess you're right."

"So stop trying to make Red out to be the bad guy!"

"As far as I'm concerned, until she tells Kenny, she is!"

"We need to help her. She's alone and pregnant."

"I'll help her by telling Kenny!"

"Don't you dare Stanley Marsh! Kenny should hear the news from her!"

"Then I'll convince her to tell him."

"Stop it Stan!"

"I mean it! It's not right to keep something like this from Kenny. I don't want him to know that I found out and didn't tell him."

"Look at it from Red's perspective."

"What's that?"

"She got dumped. Telling Kenny she's pregnant will look suspect."

I smile. "I'll let it go as far as telling Kenny…for now. But I will talk to Red because it's messed up that she hasn't told Kenny."

"Just be gentle. She has a lot going on."

"I will. Let's not talk about this anymore." I give her a kiss and wink at her. She smiles in return and we head up to the bedroom.

Kenny's POV

I'm at the cemetery to see if little Kevin had a headstone here. I first see Tammy's headstone and I immediately get angry. "Lying little bitch!" I spit on the headstone. Right beside it, I see little Kevin's headstone. I kneel down in front of it. "Are your here, buddy? If so, I'm so sorry you're here and didn't even get a chance to live your life." A tear falls from my eye, but I quickly wipe it away. "If you're not here, I swear, I won't stop until I find out where you are. I love you." I wipe my eyes again.

"Kenny?" I turn and see Tammy and Craig.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I stand up.

"The same thing you're doing."

I immediately get angry knowing that they know where Kevin is. "Stop playing games! Where's my son?"

Tammy points at the headstone. "He's there."

"Prove it!"

"How do you expect her to prove it?" Craig asks.

"I want his body exhumed!"

"No way!" Tammy cries out. "Let him Rest in Peace!"

"If you don't have anything to hide, then it shouldn't be an issue, right?"

"She said no!" Craig yells in my face. "Back the fuck off!"

I glare at Craig. "Get out of my face Craig! This is between Tammy and me!"

"You're not going to talk to my wife like she's trash!"

"One, she's not legally your wife, she's mine! two, she is trash!"

Craig shoves me. "Watch your mouth!"

I shove him back. "My kids aren't around so I have no problem kicking your ass!"

Craig laughs. "You think I'm worried about that? I've knocked you out before and I have no problem doing it again!"

"I'm sober this time, let's go!"

Tammy stands in between us! "This isn't the time or place!" She looks at me. "Have some respect for our son's grave!"

"A grave he might not be in!"

"He IS in there!"

"Then how come there's no death certificate for him? Hell, they couldn't even find a birth certificate!" Tammy looks at Craig. "Don't look at him! I'm talking to you! Where's the paper work?"

"I don't know…"

I shake my head in disgust. "This is exactly why I'm going to have his body exhumed! I don't know what games you two are playing, but it's coming to an end now!" I storm off. I'm sick of their shit! I'm going to do what it takes to make sure I don't go back to jail! They're the ones who deserve to be behind bars! I won't rest until I'm proven innocent!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tammy's POV

"So now what do we do?" I ask Craig. I'm pacing back and forth worried about Kenny wanting Kevin's body exhumed. Craig seems too calm about this, but I'm totally on edge.

"We don't have to do anything." Craig replies nonchalantly.

"He's going to have the body exhumed!"

"So what?"

"So what?" I repeat. "It isn't right!"

Craig shrugs. "Let him. There's nothing to worry about."

"I guess..."

He raises his eyebrow. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No!"

Craig eyeballs me suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" I smile. "You know I would never keep anything from you."

"I hope not." He looks at his watch. "I'm going to go get your kids from school...do you mind?"

That works out. "Not at all. I'm going to put our kids down for a nap and then talk to my mom about our plans."

He kisses me. "I'll be back soon." He leaves, but not before giving me that suspicious look again. I look out the window and watch him drive off then I grab my phone and dial a number.

"We need to talk." I tell the person when they answer.

"About what?" They ask.

"Kenny is trying to have the body exhumed."

"So let him."

Why does everyone keep saying that? I can understand Craig, but not this person. "It will ruin everything!"

"So why do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, something!"

"It's going to be fine, don't worry. I'll take care of it."

"You promise?"

"Yes, stop worrying. Besides, I doubt he'll be able to afford that plus it takes time to get a license to do it."

"His stupid ass friends or girlfriend will give him the money."

"Without a death certificate, it might be hard for him to be able to do it."

"I need a Plan B in case he does!"

"I'll take care of everything. Can you meet me later?"

I nod. "Give me about an hour." I hang up. I hate that I have to lie to Craig, but in this case, he doesn't need to know what's going on. Sometimes a woman has to keep some things to herself in order to protect her children…

Red's POV

I'm at the hospital having my first sonogram. I'm 10 weeks today so I get to see my baby for the first time. I still haven't told Kenny so Wendy and Stan came to support me. Wendy is in the room with me while Stan is in the waiting room.

The sonographer just finished showing me the baby and now the doctor is here to do an exam. "Your baby looks healthy so far. It has a very strong heartbeat." She tells me. "Keep up the good work."

"Thanks..." I say barely above a whisper.

"Do you want a copy?" I nod and she prints out a few pictures.

"Aww! Your first baby pictures Red!" Wendy squeals.

"Yeah..." I began to tear up.

"I'll leave you to get dressed. Makes sure you see the front desk so you can make your next appointment." The doctor tells me.

"Thanks, I will." I tell her before she and the sonographer leave.

"I'll leave too." Wendy tells me. I can't help, but to burst into tears. "What's wrong?" Wendy hugs me.

"I wish Kenny were here."

"He could've been." Wendy says as gently as possible.

"I want to tell him, but I can't!" I sob.

"Well as long as he's in the dark, he can't be here."

I wipe my eyes. "I know."

Wendy hugs me again, this time she rubs my back. "You don't have to do this alone."

I take her hand and smile. "I appreciate you and Stan coming with me."

"No problem. We don't agree with you not telling Kenny, but we're here for you."

"Thank you. I'm going to get dressed now." Wendy nods and leaves. I look at the sonogram pictures and I get emotional all over again. There's life growing inside of me. A life that was created with the man that I love and I can't even tell him. My heart is truly broken…

Stan's POV

"Is everything okay?" I ask Wendy as she comes back to the waiting room.

Wendy nods. "She's 10 weeks along and the baby has a strong heartbeat."

"So there really is a baby?"

"Yes Stan!"

"She's still not telling Kenny?"

She shakes her head. "I think she'll change her mind soon. It's really getting to her."

"Good. He deserves to know." Just as I say that, Red comes out in waiting room. It's obvious that she's been crying. "Why are you crying? You should be happy."

She wipes her eyes. "I have mixed emotions." Wendy and I stand up and we walk out with Red.

She's making it harder for me to keep her secret. "Just tell Kenny. Why keep stressing over something that's so simple?"

Red looks down. "It's not as simple as you think."

"Yes it is. If Kenny gets mad, it will be because you kept it from him not because you're pregnant." I tell her as I press the elevator button.

"I'll tell him when it's the right moment. I haven't talked to him since he broke up with me."

"That's crazy!" Wendy exclaims. "It's not like you guys ended on bad terms."

"I know, but I'm giving him space to deal with what he's going through. I think-" Suddenly we hear something drop. "What was that?"

"I'll go see." I check around to see where the noise came from, but I come up empty handed. "I didn't see anything."

"We'll talk about this some more in the car. I just got a strange feeling." I nod in agreement. I think I got that same feeling. It's almost like someone was eavesdropping on our conversation. Maybe we're just being paranoid…who knows…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tammy's POV

Oh my God! I've been carrying around this secret for almost a month and I'm dying to get it out! I can guarantee you that Kenny still doesn't know! I'm going to make sure he finds out. I even have picture proof if he doesn't believe me.

I head to the kitchen and I see my mom baking cookies. "Where are Sadie and Johnny?" I ask her.

"Doing their homework." She responds.

"What about Maddie and CJ?"

She stops what she's doing and looks at me. "They're with Craig...why?"

"I'm going out with Sadie and Johnny for a bit."

Mom raises her eyebrow. "What are you up to Tammy?"

"Nothing, I'm going to take them to see Kenny."

"Why?"

I shrug. "Because Sadie wants to see her dad."

"Well if you're not back within the next few hours, I'm calling the police."

"Why?"

"I have to make sure you're not trying to play dead again."

"I'm not! Oh and please don't tell Craig where I am."

Mom gives me a suspicious look. "Does it matter?"

I nod. "I don't want him to come over and beat Kenny up."

She chuckles. "Since when are you worried about Kenny?"

I shrug. "I'm not, but I don't want the kids to see him get his ass kicked!"

"If you say so…"

"I'll see you later!" I call Sadie and Johnny. I tell them I have a surprise for them and to get in the car. Not only will Kenny learn the truth…they will too!

Kenny's POV

I'm on the phone with Mayor trying to plead my case on getting Kevin's body exhumed. She's already denied me twice, and it looks like I'm getting rejected for a third time. "Thank you for your assistance ma'am." I hang the phone up and throw it down.

"What happened?" Stan asks. He came over to try to keep my calm during this process and I will say it's helped. If it wasn't for him, I would've flipped out on the mayor by now.

"My request to have Little Kevin's body exhumed was denied...again."

"Did she say why?"

I nod. "She claims my reason isn't justified. What the fuck?"

"Damn dude. So now what?"

I bury my face in my hands. "I don't know. I can't give up until I figure out what happened to my son."

"Maybe he really is gone."

"I want proof of that! I don't trust anything that comes out of Tammy's lying mouth!"

"So no what are you going to do? I mean, how can you prove it?"

I shrug. "I don't know dude. But I can't give up."

"I'll do what I can to help."

Suddenly the doorbell rings. I answer it and it's Tammy, Sadie, and Johnny. "Hi kids!" I greet them.

"Hi daddy!" Sadie hugs me.

"Hey dad." Johnny answers. I swear the more time he spends with Tammy and Craig, the more disconnected from me he gets…

"I'm glad you guys are here." I look at Tammy and frown. "Why are you still here?"

"I have news for you!" She smirks.

"If it's not about the kids, I don't want to hear it."

"It is…sort of." Tammy continues smirking as she walks in. "Oh good Stan, you're here!"

"What do you want?" He asks.

"I have some news for Kenny and the kids. I'm so glad you're here to hear it."

"Cut the crap Tammy!" I snap. "What do you want?"

She looks at Stan. "Some friend you are Stan."

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"You're keeping a big secret from Kenny. Such a shame!" I look at Kenny. "Now that I have everyone's attention, I'm going to make my announcement. I'm sure Stan knows what I'm going to say." I see Stan's eyes widen.

"Just spit it out!" I say standing up. "Or get out!"

Tammy hugs me. "I think congratulations are in order. Your family is growing!"

I raise my eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Tammy, shut the fuck up!" Stan blurts out.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" She smiles.

"Tell me what?" I ask in an annoyed tone. I wish someone would tell me what the fuck is going on.

"Red's pregnant!"

My jaw drops in disbelief. "What?"

"She's pregnant with your baby!"

"Get out of here! Red isn't pregnant!"

Tammy glares at Stan. "Ask your best friend. He knows the truth." I see her digging in her purse. "But if he won't tell you the truth, I do have proof to back up what I'm saying."

I look at Stan and he has his head down in shame. "Stan?"

"It's true dude..." Stan says without looking up.

"This can't be happening..." I say as I begin to feel a tightness in my chest.

"It is happening." Tammy smirks. "Your oh so precious girlfriend is pregnant and is keeping the truth from you. I would never do that!"

"She pregnant..." I whisper as I sit down clutching my chest. The pain is getting worse.

"Some friend Stan is! He knew and didn't tell you! Tell Kenny how far along she is!"

"Why don't you get lost?" Stan barks at her.

"I'm not! I think Kenny and my kids have a right to know! Sadie and Johnny, you're going to have another sibling! How does that feel?"

"I don't know..." I hear Johnny say.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Sadie whispers in my ear. "You're sweating…"

"I'm sorry..." I continue clutching my chest.

"For what?"

"I know you had your concerns about Red and I having a baby...this wasn't planned."

Sadie shakes her head. "I'm not worried about that. Right now, I'm worried about you! You look like you're in pain!"

"I'm okay sweet...heart..." Now I'm becoming short of breath.

"You're a complete bitch for this!" I hear Stan tell Tammy. I'm beginning to feel dizzy while they argue.

"At least I told him..."best friend". What kind of friend are you?"

"That was Red's business to tell him, not mine."

"That didn't stop you and Wendy from taking her to the doctor. Sounds like you made it your business!"

"She's our friend, we wanted to let her know that she's not alone."

"All the while leaving Kenny in the dark."

"Stop acting like you care! What was the point of you doing this?"

"I told you, Kenny and the kids had the right to know!"

"You guys, stop fighting!" I hear Sadie step in. "Something is really wrong with daddy!"

"You okay dude?" I hear Stan ask.

"I'm...fine..." I tell him trying to catch my breath. The pain in my chest is getting worse by the second.

"No you're not!" Tammy steps in. "You look really pale and you're sweating..." She almost sounds like she's concerned.

"I just need to lie down…my chest hurts…"

"Dude, I'm calling 911! This isn't the first time you've complained about chest pain." Stan reminds me.

"Yeah, I've seen you clutch your chest like that before too." Tammy adds in. "Let us help you."

I shake my head. "I'm fine…I'll lie down…and I'll…be…fine…" I tell them as I close my eyes. I can hear Stan and Tammy talking, but their voices sound faint and far away.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Red's POV

I'm now 14 weeks pregnant and I still haven't told Kenny. I'm looking at my belly in the mirror. I'm beginning to show so it's a good thing that Kenny and I haven't seen each other or else he would figure it out. I honestly don't know when or if I'm going to tell him about the baby.

While looking in the mirror, my phone rings. It appears to be the hospital calling. I guess they need me to report to work. "Hello?" I answer.

"Red, its Stan." Wow, I wasn't expecting him to be on the other end.

"Hey Stan, what's up?"

"You need to come to the hospital right away. Kenny is here."

"Is he okay?"

"He had a heart attack."

My eyes widen. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, please come immediately and I'll fill you in."

"Of course, I'll be there shortly." I hang up the phone. I get dressed, but first, I make sure my shirt is big enough to cover my growing bump. This isn't the time for Kenny to find out the truth. I hope he'll be okay.

Once I arrive at the hospital, I see Stan, Sadie, and Johnny in the waiting room. Stan is looking at his phone while the kids are on their iPads. "Hey guys!" I greet them.

"Hi..." Sadie and Johnny reply standoffishly. I wasn't expecting that response, but I guess they're worried about Kenny.

"We need to talk..." Stan tells me as he pulls me aside.

"What's going on?" I ask him.

"Kenny knows you're pregnant."

My jaw drops. "You told him?"

He shakes his head. "Tammy did."

I frown. "How the hell did she find out?"

"I don't know, but she told Kenny and the kids."

I smack myself on the forehead. "Oh no...is he pissed?"

Stan shrugs. "I don't know, he had the heart attack after he found out."

"Oh my God..." I whisper.

"Tammy is with him now, but he does want to see you."

I can't help but to feel a tad jealous. "Why is she with him?"

"She's playing the "I'm his wife" card."

I roll my eyes. "Figures..."

"Yeah and she's the one that caused this."

"Oh boy! Why won't she just go away?"

"I wish the same thing. See if they'll let you go back there. Say you're his sister or something."

"I'll try it." I head over to the front desk. They agree to let me go back there, but now I'm nervous…

Kenny's POV

"You should try to eat something." Tammy tells me as she moves my tray of food closer to me.

"I want you out of here! You're going to give me another heart attack!" I put my hands on my head.

"Why? Because I'm trying to be there for you? What's your deal Kenny?"

"I don't want you here!"

"Why are you being so rude?"

"Shouldn't you be with your "husband" and new children?" I ask her.

"You really shouldn't throw stones..."

I raise my eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"You're about to have a new child."

I lower my head. "That's different, I didn't know."

Tammy laughs. "You knew the moment you stuck your dick in her without a condom!"

"Not that it's any of your business, but we use condoms and she's on the pill."

"Please spare me the details! You can't pass judgment on me because you're married and you're having a baby with your side piece!"

"You can't compare the two! I thought you were dead! You knew I was alive and well!"

"Well now you know I'm alive and you're still clearly fucking Red!"

"Are you kidding me? You want to go back to France with Craig! As far as I'm concerned, you moved on! I have the right to move on too!"

Just then there's a knock on the door and Red walks in slowly. "Hi Kenny…" She says timidly.

Tammy rolls her eyes. "Oh the lying bitch decides to show up! What were you eavesdropping?"

"Tammy back off! Leave so I can talk to Red!" I order her.

Tammy walks over to Red. "Nice shirt, it's kind of big on you." She smirks. "Are we hiding something?" She lifts up Red's shirt and I can clearly see a baby bump. Shit just got real! Red pulls her shirt down.

"Like Kenny said, he needs to talk to me!" Red tells her.

"Are you going to talk about how you lied about being pregnant?"

"What we talk about is between us!"

"Not true. This affects me and my kids so I have every right to be involved!"

"No it doesn't!"

Tammy laughs. "I guess I have myself to blame. I told you if you were smart, you would get pregnant so he would marry you and now you're pregnant!"

"You what?" I step in.

"Clearly, I was pregnant before that conversation! I found out the next day." Red explains to her.

"How convenient!" Tammy rolls her eyes again.

"Tammy, you need to go so we can discuss this!" I tell her again.

"He's not going to marry you! He's still married to me and I'm not divorcing him!"

"OUT TAMMY! Before I call security!" I yell. I want to literally throw her out myself, but I can't get out of bed yet.

"Have fun raising the little bastard by yourself!" Tammy winks at Red. She turns towards me. "I hope you know, I will be using your infidelity against you in court!" With that, she leaves.

I sigh. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Red walks closer. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now that Tammy is gone."

Red chuckles. "I can imagine."

I glare at her, then I put my hand on her stomach and rub her belly. "So why didn't you tell me?"

"You broke up with me the day I was going to tell you."

"You should've said something."

Red begins to tear up. "You said you had a lot of things going on and I didn't want to add to your stress. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I didn't even know that Tammy knew."

"I'm sorry I made you feel like you couldn't come to me. I know I've been preoccupied lately, but I will focus on you and the baby."

"Thank you."

"How are you feeling? Have you been sick or anything?"

She shakes her head. "No morning sickness. I guess I'm lucky."

"How far along are you?"

"14 weeks."

"When is your next doctor's appointment? I would like to be there."

"In two weeks."

"Okay. Please don't keep anything else like this from me."

"I won't. Again, I'm sorry." She looks at me. "Are you sure you're not angry? You said you didn't want any more kids."

I nod. "I did say that. It doesn't matter. We have a baby on the way and I'm going to be there for it the same way I'm there for my other kids."

Red grins. "You really mean that?" She tears up again. Damn those pregnancy hormones.

I smile and take her hand." Of course I mean it. I'm just sorry I wasn't around sooner. Well, I'm here now! Do you need anything? Any crazy cravings?"

She shakes her head. "No crazy cravings." She chuckles. "What are you going to get for me while you're in a hospital bed?"

"I could figure something out."

She pats my hand. "You need to focus on getting better. Did they say how long you have to stay?"

"About a day or two. You know my crappy insurance will only allow me to have a short stay."

"So I'm guessing it was caused by stress?"

"You guessed right."

"Yeah and you can't do much about it, can you?"

"If Tammy would stop fighting the divorce it would solve a good chunk of my problems!"

"So she insists on staying married to you?"

"Yeah, but still wants to shack up with her "husband" Craig in France. She wants custody of Sadie and Johnny too."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Tell me about it. All she's doing is costing me more money that I don't have to fight her. Plus I still have to go to court to prove I didn't fake her death. Plus I'm still trying to solve the mystery about little Kevin."

"You're going to have to find a way to not stress about this."

I nod. "I don't know how…" On top of everything else, I'm going to be a father again. I'm excited, but at the same time it's stressing me out even more. Red and I aren't together anymore because of my marriage and now I have to figure out how I'm going to get Tammy out of the picture and do the right thing for Red and the baby. They deserve a real family…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kenny's POV

Today is the day of my hearing. I'm feeling stressed because I don't know what the outcome is going to be. If the judge thinks I'm guilty, I'm going back to jail. When I was released from the hospital a few weeks ago, the doctor told to take it easy and remain stress free. Right now that's damn near impossible for me.

I walk in the courtroom and I see Tammy is alone for once. I'm shocked that Craig isn't here with her…this has to be a first. He's always up her ass. Tammy has a smirk on her face so I'm sure she's up to something.

Just then my Public Defender, Robert, approaches me. I couldn't afford a lawyer so I really hope this guy can help me. "Are you ready?" He asks me.

"Yeah…I'm a little nervous." I tell him as I start fidgeting.

"Don't be. From what I found out, she has a very inexperienced lawyer."

"Really?"

He nods. "Looks like he's here now."

I turn around just as Tammy's lawyer comes in the room. My jaw drops as I'm shocked when I see Clyde! "What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I'm Tammy's lawyer!" He smiles.

I raise my eyebrow. "Since when are you a lawyer?"

"I've been one for years. I use to work with Kyle's dad. I'm surprised Kyle didn't tell you."

"Kyle's dad?" Damn I'm screwed.

"Enough!" The judge steps in as he walks in the room. "Let's get on with the proceedings." This is a different judge so I'm really not sure how this is going to go.

"Just relax." Robert whispers to me.

"I'm trying…" I whisper back. I look over at Tammy and she's still smirking.

Robert stands up. "Your honor, my client has a copy of the death certificate for his wife and the son they claim there's no record of." He hands him the documents. "Here's also a copy of the police report from the car accident and a bill from the repair shop that totaled the car."

"Interesting..." The judge states as he reads over everything.

"Those documents can't be real!" Clyde steps in. "Here's a copy of hospital records showing that she was treated for injuries due to domestic violence." Clyde hands over his documents. I see the judge looking over everything. He looks up at me.

"They appear to be on the same dates." He gives all the documents to the bailiff.

"Mr. McCormick didn't cover his tracks as well as he thought he did." I look at Clyde who winks at me.

"We'll see about that." The judge tells him.

Moments later, the bailiff returns and hands the judge some paperwork. "Looks like there are some discrepancies in your story."

"Your honor, I've been honest the whole time!" I immediately get defensive.

"I'm talking to Mrs. McCormick."

My eyes widen. For once, I'm speechless. "What…?" I mumble to myself and look at Tammy who's sweating bullets.

"W-what do you mean your honor?" She swallows nervously.

"A search was performed and there IS a death certificate for your son, there's also a birth certificate. Neither of which were found previously. Not to mention your death certificate is clearly forged just as these so called medical records. Care to explain?"

Tammy points at me. "You should ask Kenny that question."

"I'm asking you."

"Why me?"

"Because I don't think Mr. McCormick is smart enough or has the resources to pull this off." Gee thanks, asshole!

"You think I do?"

He nods. "Maybe not you, but what about your good friend and Knight in Shining Armor Mr. Craig Tucker or even your lawyer Mr. Donovan."

"Umm..." She looks at Clyde.

"Mrs. McCormick, I'm talking to you so look at me!"

She looks at the judge. "I don't know what to say."

"Well maybe you'll be able to answer some questions at the station." He looks at the bailiff. "Take her into custody!"

"NO! I'll talk!" Tammy breaks down in tears.

"We're listening…"

"Don't do this…" We hear Clyde whisper.

"Let her speak, Mr. Donovan!" The judge orders.

"It's true, I did fake my death. I used my car accident, which was real, as a way to get away from Kenny. He was cheating on me and I wanted out of the marriage. I had planned to take my kids with me, but my baby boy died and I didn't want to explain things to my older kids. So instead I pretended to be dead."

"Then where's little Kevin?" I ask her.

She holds up a necklace. "He was cremated and I had his remains placed in this locket." She holds it up to her chest. "This way he's always with me…" She sniffles.

I stand up and slam my hand down. "Why the hell didn't you admit that months ago? Why did you let me think he was buried in the cemetery?"

"I'm sorry." She looks down.

"I tried to have his body exhumed!" I walk towards her, but I'm held back by the bailiff. "I was starting to believe he was alive and well somewhere! WHY DID YOU LIE?"

"I'm sorry!" She sobs. "I was so hurt by what you did to me that I wanted to hurt you just as much!"

"What did I do to you? If you say I had an affair with Red, so help me God!"

"You know how hurt I was! Now you're trying to marry her and you're having a baby. It's like I didn't even matter to you."

"That happened AFTER you faked your death! Let's not forget that you "married" Craig and have two kids!"

Tammy wipes her eyes. "Fine Kenny! I'm a horrible person! You don't have to throw it in my face!" She continues sobbing. The next thing I know, Clyde pulls her into a hug to comfort her. What the hell?

"Bailiff, please take Mrs. McCormick into custody." The judge orders as Tammy is placed in handcuffs.

"Don't worry baby, I'll take care of this!" Clyde yells out as Tammy is taken away. Baby? What the hell is going on between those two?

"Mr. McCormick, you're free to go." The judge smiles at me.

"What about my kids? Are they able to come home?" I ask.

He nods. "Since we have Mrs. McCormick in custody, yes."

I smile. "Thank you judge!" Finally Tammy is going to pay for what she did! It's about damn time! Hopefully with her confession, we can finally get divorced and I can move with my life in peace.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kenny's POV

That night at home, I ordered carry out for me and the kids to celebrate getting off for a crime I didn't commit. I'm honestly not in much of a celebrating mood. I have to come to terms with Little Kevin being gone on top of everything else I'm dealing with. It doesn't help that my kids are giving me a hard time.

"So what's going to happen to mommy?" Johnny asks.

"Hopefully she'll pay for lying to all of us!" Sadie tells him.

"Can you help her dad?"

"I don't know if I can." I tell him. "She committed a serious crime."

"Is she going to go to jail?"

"I don't know buddy."

"I don't want her to. You need to try to help her! She's your wife!"

"Not for much longer I hope..." I mumble to myself.

"Maybe Craig will make sure she doesn't go to jail. He loves mommy!" I cringe every time one of the kids mentions that name in my house.

"He may end up in there with her."

"How?"

"Johnny stop asking so many questions! You're upsetting daddy!" Sadie chastises Johnny which causes Johnny to cry.

"I'm upset too! I don't want mommy to go to jail. Don't you care?"

Sadie nods. "I do, but I also think she should pay for what she did!"

"Kids, please stop fighting!" I step in. "I don't want this to come between you guys. You're brother and sister and you shouldn't fight."

"I want to see mommy right now!" Johnny stands up.

"Johnny, right now isn't a good time."

"Johnny leave daddy alone! He has enough going on." Sadie tells him.

"We do too! We're going to have a new brother or sister." When Johnny says that, it hits a nerve and I begin to tear up. I get and walk away so my back is to them.

"Aren't you happy about that? You're happy about Maddie and CJ and we didn't know they existed!"

"Mommy and Craig are married, so it's different!"

Sadie laughs. "No they're not! Mom is still married to daddy!"

"So she has two husbands?"

"She only has one and it's daddy!"

"But she hates daddy and is married to Craig. I don't understand!"

"Johnny," I step in, "your sister is right. Your mom and I are still legally married."

"Then why are you having a baby with Red? You really hurt mommy!"

"It wasn't planned."

"She lied to you! She lied to all of us! I don't like her anymore!"

I sigh. "Don't say that. She made a mistake."

"I don't hate her," Sadie adds, "but I see her in a completely different light now. That was really mean and selfish of her to keep that a secret. It makes me wonder what else she is hiding from you. Ugh, like we need any more babies in this dysfunctional family!"

This time I let out a huge sigh. "Can you kids go to your room for a bit?" I ask them as I'm trying to hold back the tears.

"Fine..." I hear Johnny hugging and puffing.

"Daddy, what's wrong? You seem upset. Was it something I said?" Sadie asks putting her hand on m shoulder.

I shake my head. "I'm fine, I just want to be alone right now."

Suddenly the doorbell rings. "I'll get it!" She announces and leaves the room.

I look under the sink and after fishing around, I find a bottle of Jack Daniels. It's an unopened bottle that I bought before I quit drinking and I think now is the perfect time to open it. I open it and get ready to take a drink when...

"DUDE! What are you doing?" I turn and see Stan and Kyle. Stan walks closer to me. "Please tell me you're not drinking."

"I'm about to..."

Stan grabs the bottle. "No way! You've been doing so well!"

"Give it back!" I try to grab it, but Stan holds it out of my reach. "Why are you guys here anyway?"

"We just came to check on you." Kyle explains. "My dad told me about Tammy."

"I'm fine." I state annoyed. I swear words gets around fast in this small town.

"You're clearly not fine if you're trying to drink."

"I said I'm fine!" I try to grab the bottle again, but Stan holds it up over my head.

"You should be happy, Tammy is in jail where she belongs!" Stan smiles.

"It doesn't change anything…"

"What do you mean?" Kyle asks.

"My son is still dead…" I begin breaking down. "I was hoping there was a chance my son was alive and well out there somewhere, but he's not!"

"At least now you have some closure." Stan states gently.

"I know, I just didn't want it to be this." I sniffle. "Not to mention, I'm going to be a father again…"

"I thought you were excited?"

"I am, but at the same time I'm not."

"That doesn't make sense…" Kyle frowns. Of course it wouldn't make sense to Kyle, he's never been in this situation.

"It would be different if Red and I were already married like we were supposed to be, but with me still being married to Tammy and her fighting this divorce, a baby is the last thing I need right now! It doesn't help that Red kept this from me for so long! I won't lie, I'm pissed at her for doing that!"

"You told her you weren't mad." Stan reminds me.

"Dude, I've been through three pregnancies with Tammy. I know better than to upset a pregnant woman."

Stan chuckles. "That's true."

"Her pregnancy may have driven a permanent wedge between me and my kids…especially Johnny."

"They'll come around, give them time."

"Yeah dude, they found out the same way you did. That can't be easy for them." Kyle adds. They keep offering advice, but I eventually tune them out. I know they're trying to help, but I don't feel better at all. As soon as they leave, I'm going to drink myself stupid. Maybe it will make everything go away…

Tammy's POV

Clyde and I are holding hands. I'm currently in a jail cell and he's visiting. "Everything's going to be fine baby. I'll post your bail and get you out of here."

I shake my head. "Craig said he would post it." I tell him.

Clyde rolls his eyes. "When are you going to drop that loser?"

I frown. "Why would I do that? Remember, you have a wife and you said you're not leaving her."

"That's true, but you can do so much better. Honestly, even Kenny is a better pick than Craig! At least he's genuinely a nice guy. Craig's a dick!"

"Stop it! That's my husband! Besides, Kenny isn't as nice as you think he is."

"You told me he worshipped the ground you walked on. He did any and everything for you and your kids. You made up that affair with Red bullshit so you had an excuse for cheating with Craig because you were bored with him."

I shrug. "He is boring, but I do love that about him. However I couldn't spend the rest of my life living that boring routine. Not to mention he doesn't even have money, that's another reason he can't divorce me! He can't afford a lawyer!"

"You said you don't love him anymore, why not let him go?"

I shake my head. "I'm not losing him to her. Plus I do love him, I'm just not in love with him."

"You're being really coldhearted."

"I don't care. Red is nice and she's beautiful. I don't want her to have Kenny because I know she wanted him all along. I refuse to let her get what she wants. It's bad enough she's pregnant! I hope her baby dies!"

Clyde looks shocked. "Damn, you're horrible!"

I smile at him. "But you love it…and me!"

Clyde sighs. "So when are you going to tell Craig that I've been helping you financially?"

I'm taken aback by that question. "Umm, how about NEVER!"

"I'm surprised he doesn't question where you get all this money from. He knows damn well he couldn't have paid off hospital staff and police officers to make Kenny look like a liar."

"Shh!"

"Shh? You admitted you lied, there's no need to keep it a secret now!"

"I don't want to get you into trouble. You could be disbarred."

Clyde shrugs. "It's okay, I'm not a real lawyer anyway. I have a doctored law degree." He chuckles.

My jaw drops. "Are you serious?"

"Do you think I would pay for all those years of law school? What can they teach me that I couldn't learn from a book on my own?"

"Wow Clyde, just wow!"

"Yeah, well since you're going to rely on Craig to post your bail, then I might as well go. I don't want Bebe questioning me on my whereabouts."

"Does this mean I have to get a real lawyer when I go to trial?"

I shake my head. "You don't have to, but it's up to you. You can always ask Gerald."

I shake my head. "I doubt he would help me."

"He's a lawyer, he can't let personal feelings get in the way of his job."

"I hope you're right because he's the best out there."

"Next to me." He smiles then kisses my hand. "Let me know when you get out of here, okay?"

I nod. "I will." I watch him leave. Now all I need to do is wait for Craig to post my bail. I need to get out of here as soon as possible. I have one last thing I need to handle in South Park and then I'm going back to France for good this time!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Red's POV

It's my 20 week check up and I'm going to find out if I'm going to have a son or daughter. Kenny so far is a no show. He promised he would be here, but we'll see. He didn't show up to my last appointment either. I'm kind of disappointed in him that he hasn't stepped up the way he promised.

"Are you ready to find out what your baby is?" The sonographer asks me.

"Can we wait a few more minutes?" I ask her. "I want my fiancé and I to find out together."

"I'll give you five minutes, but that's all I'm allowed to do."

"Thank you." I send Kenny a text asking him if he's on his way.

"I'm sorry, we can't wait any longer." The sonographer gave me ten minutes.

I sigh as Kenny hasn't text me back yet. "Can I at least see the baby without finding out the sex? I really wanted to share this moment with my fiancé."

She nods. "I'll put it in an envelope and you can open in when you're ready."

"Thank you."

Once I leave the appointment, I get in the car and immediately call Wendy. "Hi Red!" She answers cheerfully. "So am I going to have a godson or goddaughter?"

"He didn't show up!" I burst into tears.

"What?"

"Kenny didn't come! He promised he would be here!"

"Again?"

"Yes again! I know he mixed up the dates the first time, but he told me last night he would be here!"

"I'm so sorry honey."

"I don't think he wants this baby." I pout.

"Aww, why do you think that?"

"He hasn't been there like he said he would be."

Wendy sighs. "Not to make excuses for him, but he really has a lot going on."

"Then he should say that instead of telling me he'll be there and getting my hopes up!"

"I agree."

I wipe my eyes. "I should go to his house."

"No! Call him first."

"Why?"

"You don't want to look crazy by showing up unannounced. Plus you don't know if Tammy is there. You need to stay away from her!"

"She's all the more reason I need to go over there. Maybe he's been playing me the whole time and really is trying to work it out with Tammy!"

"No way, he can't stand her!"

"I have to go see for myself."

"That's not a good idea."

"I need answers!"

"You don't need to stress out about this. Think about your baby, the stress can't be good for him or her. Speaking of which, you didn't answer me before, is it a boy or girl?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh, the baby didn't cooperate?"

"I didn't want to find out without Kenny. I have the sonogram in an envelope."

"Well open it and find out! I'm ready to shop!"

"I'm going to go home and take a nap. I'm going to try to reach Kenny when I wake up so we can find out together."

"I understand. That's the best way to handle it."

"I'll call you when I find out." We say our goodbyes and hang up. I kind of lied to her. I'm not going to take a nap…at least not yet. I'm going to Kenny's house and wait for him to get home so I can get some answers.

Kenny's POV

I had to leave work early to pick Johnny up from school. He had a fever of 101 and was complaining of body pain and threw up several times. The poor kid looks miserable. I head into his room to check on him.

"How are you feeling buddy?" I ask him as I put a cold wash cloth on his forehead.

"I want mommy!" He whines.

"I'm here."

"But you're not mommy! She knows how to make me feel better!"

"I can too if you give me a chance."

Johnny shivers. "I'm freezing. Can you get me another blanket?"

I nod. "Of course."

"Thank you." He shivers again.

I feel his forehead. "You're burning up. I'm going to take you to urgent care."

"Now?"

I nod. "I'm going to leave Sadie a note so she doesn't worry." I write a note then I carry Johnny downstairs just as the doorbell rings. I lie Johnny down on the couch and answer the door. I'm shocked to see it's Red. "What are you doing here?"

"Well hi to you too!" She replies as she walks in.

"Now isn't a good time."

"You missed another doctor's appointment!"

I put my hands on my mouth. "Oh shit! That was today, wasn't it?"

"YES IT WAS!" Red yells and stomps her foot. "You forgot again? I sent you a text!"

I'm taken aback because I've never seen Red like this before. "I'm really sorry. I had-"

"WHAT? What excuse are you going to give me this time? Did you go see your brother and mix the days up again?"

I lower my head and point towards Johnny. "Johnny is sick. I had to pick him up from school early."

"You could've said that!"

I look at her. "I completely forgot about the appointment. I'm so sorry."

"Johnny has a mom. She could've picked him up! It's not like she has a job outside of trying to make us miserable!"

I shake my head. "Yeah and if I did that she would tell the court I'm not capable of taking care of my kids. You know that."

"Oh grow some balls Kenny, damn!"

"Red!" I'm completely in shock. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"You promised you would be there for me and the baby! You've missed BOTH appointments and you don't even call to check on me!"

I sigh, she's absolutely right. It's not that I'm doing this intentionally, but I can't make her understand that. "I'm trying to be there for you. I also have to be there for my kids. I'm sorry, but you know they come first."

"I understand that, I just thought you would be there for appointments especially now that we're back together."

I blink. "We're not back together."

"We're not?"

I shake my head. "I told you we can't be together until my divorce is final. I can't have you as my girlfriend while I have a wife. It's not fair to you."

"I was your fiancée!"

"I know." I look at Johnny who looks completely miserable. "Look, I have to get Johnny to urgent care. He's burning up. We can discuss this later, okay? I swear I'll make this up to you." I honestly should ask Red to examine him since she's a nurse, but she's so angry right now so I might as well leave that alone.

"Don't bother, I know you're too busy." She takes her engagement ring off and throws it at me. "I guess I should give this back to you!"

"Red, you're overreacting. We need to sit down like adults and discuss this!"

"This is exactly like I didn't tell you about the baby! I knew you weren't going to make time for us!"

"I'm really trying, it's just so much is going on right now. I'm doing the best I can."

Red shakes her head. "If this is your best, then that's pathetic!"

I don't know if it's her hormones, but she's definitely not acting like herself. "What can I do to make this up to you?"

"There's nothing you can do." She looks over my shoulder. "Johnny is throwing up, you better tend to him. The baby and I will be just fine." With that, she storms out.

I grab a bucket for Johnny and hold it in front of him while he continues vomiting. I rub his back. "Let it all out buddy. It's going to be okay."

He wipes his mouth and looks at me. "Can you call mommy now?"

I shake my head. "I'm going to take you to urgent care. I'll call her when we get there." I pick him up and carry him to the car. I can't help but think about my argument with Red. In all the years I've known her, I've never seen her angry like before. I don't blame her, I've completely let her down. I let my child down. Sadie was right, I can't seem to focus on more than one person at a time. I have to do better! All my kids deserve the same amount of attention. I just hope Red will forgive me for this…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kenny's POV

I decided to pay Kevin a visit. I haven't seen him in a month so I figured the visit is long overdue. I'm still upset about my argument with Red so I want to vent to Kevin. He's a good listener sometimes even if he doesn't fully understand what I'm going through. "Hey bud!" I greet him as I walk in his room and see him coloring.

"Hi Kenny!" Kevin's eyes light up and he gives me a big bear hug.

"Ease up pal…" I tell him as he's hugging me too tightly.

"Sorry…" He releases me. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too."

"How's Johnny?"

"He's good." I look away. "You know, you're going to have a new niece or nephew…"

"Really?"

I nod. "Yeah, unfortunately Red isn't too happy with me right now."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I missed the appointment for the sonogram. Johnny was sick and it turned out he has the flu so I had to get him from school." I explain to him.

"That's not good."

I shake my head. "No it's not. I've never seen Red so angry. She even gave me back her engagement ring."

"Red never gets angry. Maybe you should say sorry."

"I did, but I know in this case, sorry isn't good enough."

"You should say it again. I like Red, she's really nice."

I nod in agreement. "I agree. I think I messed things up big time."

"Make it right!"

"It's not that easy."

"I think it is. She's not Tammy."

I chuckle. "You don't have to tell me!"

"Please make it better Kenny. Can you me promise me that?"

"I wish I could, but every time I try, I make things worse."

"Promise Kenny!"

I smile and nod. "Okay, I promise." If only Kevin could really understand the situation, he would know why I'm so hesitant. He's right about one thing, I need to make it right. I really hurt Red and I haven't been there the way I promised so I have to do something to change that.

Tammy's POV

Craig and I are packing up the rest of our things to get ready to head back to France. He posted my bail and we're trying to get the hell out of this country before I go to trial. The sooner we leave, the better. "Are you still going to get Sadie and Johnny?" Craig asks.

I nod. "Of course! I'm not leaving without all my kids!"

"How are you going to get Sadie to go?"

"We'll get her while she's sleeping." Knowing Sadie, she'll make the move more difficult than it needs to be. I honestly thought about leaving her behind, but it would hurt Kenny more if I take both kids.

"So how is that going to work?"

I shrug. "Kenny will be knocked out."

"How?"

I smirk. "I can't give away all the secrets.

"You've been full of those lately..."

I raise my eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

"It's like you've been living a double life."

"The only life I want is with you." I kiss him.

"So what are you waiting for to divorce Kenny? You're the one holding it up."

I nod in agreement. "I'm going to send a letter to the court letting them know I'm no longer fighting the divorce. I realize I was being a selfish fool." Lies!

"Really? When?" For some reason, I don't think Craig is buying it.

"Clyde made me realize it."

"Clyde?" Craig frowns.

"Yeah he told me that I was wasting my time on Kenny and I'm taking away from my life with you."

"I don't believe he said all that."

"He did. He was giving me good advice."

Craig folds his arms. "So when he says it, you listen? When I say it, it's part of a plan."

"That's not true."

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

I look at the time. "I have to run an errand before we go."

"What kind of errand?"

"Does it matter?"

Craig puts his hands on his hips. "Yes it kind of does."

"I'll tell you when we get to Paris. I can't wait to get back home!"

"I want to know where you're going, NOW!"

I sigh. "If you must know, I'm going to see Red."

"Why?"

"I want to apologize for all the hell I put her through."

Craig laughs. "Now you're not!"

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I know you."

"It's true. I want to make amends before I leave for good."

"Do you really have to?"

"I won't feel better until I do."

"Send get an email or a DM on Twitter. The only thing we need to do is pack, get the kids, and go to the airport. We don't have time for anything else."

I sigh. "You win."

He puts his arms around me. "Just leave the poor girl alone. Let her have Kenny and they can live a miserable life together in South Park while we're living large in Paris!"

"Exactly!" We kiss. "I need to go to the restroom."

Craig puts his hands up. "Handle your business." He goes back to packing and I grab my phone and head to the bathroom. I call Clyde.

"Where are you?" He asks as he answers the phone.

"Plans have changed." I whisper.

"So now what?"

"Plan B. Do you still think you can pull it off?"

"Of course I can."

"Good, do it as soon as possible. I'm leaving tonight!" I hang up. I had to keep my phone call as brief as possible so Craig doesn't get suspicious. I just hope that Clyde can go through with this plan before I leave. If not, I'm sure I'll hear about it.

Red's POV

It's been a few days since my blowup with Kenny and I have yet to hear from him. I'm surprised, but at the same time I'm not. He's just too "busy". I should've ended things with him once he said Tammy was alive. It's done nothing, but ruin our relationship…even friendship at this point. Now we're no longer together and having a baby, something that's supposed to be a joyous occasion. Instead, I'm constantly crying and stressed out. I still haven't even opened the envelope to find out the sex of the baby. I'm holding onto some hope that Kenny and I can find out together. That may be a lost cause.

It's late and I'm having a strong craving for McDonalds. I had a craving for a Sweet BBQ Bacon Chicken sandwich, chicken nuggets, fries (both with ranch), and a vanilla milkshake. I usually don't eat McDonalds, but I guess the baby had a taste for it.

It's across the street so I decided to walk to get some exercise. Just as I'm heading home, my phone rings. I grab my phone and see it's Wendy. "Hi Wendy!"

"Hey! I'm just checking on you. How are you feeling?" She asks. It's nice to know someone cares enough to check on me.

"I'm good! I just got a late night…snack. I'm heading home now." I see bright headlights and I look up.

"Oh okay, well be careful out there."

"I am." I see the bright lights getting closer and at a fast speed. "As soon as this speed demon passes me, I'll be home."

"I'm staying on the phone with you until you tell me you're in your house!"

I laugh. "You're being silly. I'm fine!" I look up and see the car isn't too far from me. I move over, but the car seems to be heading for me. "Oh shit!" I start running.

"Red, what's wrong?"

Before I can answer her…BAM!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Red's POV

"Red? Red, can you hear me? RED?" I hear coming from the phone. I slowly sit up, but my head hurts. I put my hand on my head.

"I'm here Wendy..." I reply weakly.

"What happened?"

"I got hit by a car..." I try to stand up, but something doesn't feel right. My body is in so much pain right now, but something really is off.

"Miss?" I look and see a man approaching me. "Are you okay? That car came out of nowhere."

"I don't know..." I start to tear up.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asks.

"I think I'm bleeding! My baby!" I put my hands on my stomach.

"I'll get you to the hospital." The man offers.

"Thank you."

"I'll meet you there!" Wendy tells me before hanging up.

Kenny's POV

My alarm goes off and I head into Sadie's room to wake her, but she's not there. She must be in the bathroom. I head to Johnny's room and he isn't there either. I look around the house and don't see either of them.

"Sadie? Johnny?" I call out. No answer. I start to panic and I grab the phone. "Hello police, I would like to report two missing children..."

Red's POV

I'm at the hospital freaking out. I found out that I have a concussion and possibly a broken leg. I'm also feeling pain in my stomach and I'm worried about my baby. Wendy is here holding my hand trying to keep me calm. "It's going to be fine." She tells me.

"I don't know. My stomach really hurts and I can feel blood still dripping." I cry.

"Hopefully you'll see a doctor soon."

"I hope so!"

"So you have no idea who hit you?"

I shake my head. "I didn't get a good look at them or the car."

"Hopefully the police can find something. This is a serious crime."

Just then, the doctor comes in. "Good morning Ms. Jones, sorry to keep you waiting. I'm going to examine you."

"Is my baby okay?"

"That's what I'm going to find out." She performs the exam. "There's no bleeding."

"That's impossible! I felt something."

She nods. "What you felt was your water breaking. We're going to have to perform an emergency cesarean section."

I cry even harder. "Now? It's too soon!"

"Your life is at risk too, I don't have a choice."

"I don't care about me! Just save my baby!"

"Red calm down!" Wendy steps in. "The doctor is going to do everything she can to save you and your baby!"

"That's right. I need to get you prepped for surgery." She looks at Wendy. "You're going to have to go the waiting room."

"Don't worry Red, I'll be here as soon as you get out of surgery." Wendy tells me as she squeezes my hand.

"I'm so nervous." I tell her.

"It's going to be fine. It's the best option for you and the baby." She smiles. She may think it's going to be fine, but I have every reason to worry. I'm only 20 weeks pregnant, so the chance of survival is very low. I just hope they can save my baby.

Kenny's POV

I still haven't been able to find the kids. I've called the police to file a missing person's report, but they have to be missing for 48 hours. I'm not waiting that long. I've called Tammy, Craig, Tammy's parents, hell even my parents, Karen, Stan, and Kyle. No one has seen them.

My phone rings and I see it's Wendy. "Wendy?" I answer. "Have you seen Sadie and Johnny?"

"No, but I'm calling-"

I immediately cut her off. If it's not about my kids, I really don't have time for it. "I woke up and they were missing! I don't know where they are. Johnny has the flu and shouldn't be out."

"Did you call the police?"

"Yes, but they have to be missing for 48 hours."

"I'm sorry and I hope you find them soon. However, Red needs you."

"Whatever it is, it's going to have to wait. I need to find my kids!"

Wendy sighs. "Look, I'm sorry about Sadie and Johnny and I hope they're returned to you safe and sound. But you need to be there for Red."

"What's going on with Red that is more important than finding my kids?"

"She got hit by a car last night. She's getting ready to have an emergency c-section!"

My eyes widen. "You're kidding!"

"No I'm not. She just went into surgery and I think you should be here. Your child will be here any minute."

"Of course, I'll be right there..." I hang up. Wow, now that wasn't what I was expecting to hear. I've let this kid down so far, the least I can do is be there for the birth. I just hope Red and the baby will be okay.

Tammy's POV

"HELP ME!" Sadie screams in the airport as I quickly cover her mouth. Craig and I are at the airport with all four kids. I'm in a disguise so hopefully no one recognizes me, but Sadie might ruin everything. She just woke up and realized what was happening and decided to be a drama queen.

"Be quiet, you little brat!" I yell at her.

"I want to go home!"

"You are! You're going to your new home in Paris! You and Johnny will love it there!" I smile.

"I want to stay with daddy!"

I shake my head. "That's not an option!"

"Then I'm not getting on the plane!" Sadie folds her arms.

"Now what?" I whisper to Craig.

"You're going to have to drag her kicking and screaming." He shrugs.

"No way! She'll draw too much attention to us!"

"Do you have any other suggestions?"

I look at Sadie then back at Craig. "I guess not." I walk over to Sadie and grab her arm. "Let's go!"

"I told you, I'm not going! I'm calling daddy!" She pulls out her phone, but I grab it and throw it down and step on it. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Now let's go! Stop fighting it! You're going to love Paris!"

"I'm not getting on that plane!"

"Oh yes you are!" I yank her arm.

"Let me go!"

Craig steps in between us. "Let me handle this." He looks at Sadie. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine."

"I don't want to go to Paris with you guys, I want to stay here with my daddy!" She begins to cry.

"Everything will work out, I promise."

"What does that mean?" I ask him.

"Just trust me."

I shake my head. "We don't have time for this, we have a plane to catch!" I pull out our passports and head to the gate and notice two security guards standing there. "Is the plane to Paris boarding yet?" I ask them?"

"May I see your passports?" One of the security guards asks.

I look at Craig, then back at them. "Sure," I hand them the passports, "here's mine and the kids. My husband has his." I notice that they take a long time looking at one of the passports then I notice them whispering to each other. "Is something wrong?"

"Mrs. Tucker, we can't let you get on this plane."

I raise my eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because you're not really Toni Tucker." He takes off my glasses and wig. "You're Tammy McCormick and you're under arrest!"

"Under arrest for what?" I smile. "Besides, you can't arrest me, you're just some low budget security guard!"

They hold up badges. Oh shit, they're cops! "You're under arrest for attempting to flee the country, attempted kidnapping, and attempted murder."

My jaw drops. "I live in Paris, I was just here visiting."

"You still have a trial to attend for your case of fraud, you're not supposed to leave town much less the country."

"Well as far as kidnapping and attempted murder go, that's not true. These are my kids and I didn't try to kill anyone!"

"Did you clear it with their father that has custody? If not, that's kidnapping. You attempted to murder Red Jones."

"I did no such thing!" I look at Craig. "Can't you do something?"

He shakes his head. "It's over Tammy…"

I'm taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Since we've been here, you refused to divorce Kenny. You obviously wanted to remain married to him. Not only that, you were having an affair with Clyde."

I shake my head. "No I didn't! Clyde was my lawyer."

"He was also helping support you financially all these years. I didn't want to believe it at first, but once he told me everything, I had to face reality."

I laugh. "He told you that and you believed him?"

"You don't think I was already suspicious of your secret phone calls and secretly sneaking out of the house? You tried to do something to Red last night, but I thwarted that plan so you set her up to get hit by a car."

My eyes widen. "None of that is true and you can't prove that!"

The cop puts me in handcuffs. "Don't worry, the station will prove that."

I look at Craig. "What about my kids?"

"I'm taking Maddie and CJ back to Paris with me. Sadie and Johnny will continue to live with Kenny. He deserves these kids more than you do."

I frown. "You don't even like Kenny!"

"I still think he's the better parent. I'll let him know the good news."

I look at the cops. "You know he's not completely innocent either."

"Mr. Tucker already told the police his role in the fraud case. He made a deal to be let go if he helped us catch you."

My jaw drops. "You set me up? I can't believe you!"

"You'll think about that the next time you try to play me for a fool! Enjoy prison!" Craig winks.

"NO!" I scream as I'm taken away by the police. I swear he won't get away with this!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kenny's POV

I drove 95 all the way to the hospital. I have so many thoughts running through my mind. Why is Red having the baby so early? But at the same time, I'm wondering where Sadie and Johnny are. I'm going to spend a little time with Red and the baby then I'm going back out to search for my kids! I arrive at the hospital and see Wendy in the waiting area. "How is she?" I ask her.

"No word yet." She replies.

"I'm going to see if they'll let me go back." I walk up for the receptionist. "I'm here to see Red Jones."

She begins typing, then she looks at me. "I'm sorry, but she's in surgery right now."

"I know, she's having a baby. I'm the father. My name is Kenny McCormick."

"I'll check with the nurse on duty to see if it's safe for you to go back." She calls the nurse and after a few "okays" and "sures" she hangs up. "The nurse said the doctor will be out momentarily to speak to you."

"Is everything okay?" I ask.

"The doctor will come out and speak to you."

I sit down beside Wendy. "They won't let you go back?" Wendy asks me.

I shake my head. "She said the doctor will be out to speak to me. I really hope everything is okay."

"Oh..." Wendy looks away which causes me to eyeball her suspiciously.

"Wendy? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"You should wait for the doctor."

I frown. "Don't do that..."

"I don't know any more than you do."

"You were here with her!"

Wendy sighs. "The doctor said Red and the baby could be in danger if she didn't perform then c-section."

"What kind of danger?"

"I don't know, I was sent out of the room. So what's going on with Sadie and Johnny?"

"I still have no clue where they are. As soon as I leave here, I'm going back out to search for them."

"Mr. McCormick?" I turn around and see the doctor. I rush over to her.

"How's Red? How's the baby?"

"He didn't make it..."

I raise my eyebrow. "He? I had another son?"

She nods slowly. "I'm really sorry."

"What happened? Why didn't he survive?"

"Red was only 21 weeks pregnant so the survival rate was already low. His organs were still underdeveloped and his heart stopped beating after two minutes. We did everything we could to save him, but to no avail. I'm really sorry Mr. McCormick."

I start to tear up. "How's Red?"

"She's resting right now."

"Can I see the baby?"

She nods. "Sure, I'll take you to him."

"Do you want me to come with?" Wendy asks me.

I shake my head. "No, I want to do this alone." The doctor takes me to the back.

"He only weighed 10 ounces and was 7 inches long."

"Wow, he's tiny."

She nods and points to the door we're standing outside of. "You can go in now."

I walk in and see a tiny dead baby in a bassinet. He looks more like a fetus that you see in a 3D sonogram than a baby. I can't get over how little he is. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course, I'll leave you alone." She leaves and I pick the baby up.

"Hey little man, I wish you had a chance." I look at him. He's no bigger than my hand. "At least you'll have your big brother Kevin to look out for you in heaven. I know I wasn't here for your mom like I said I would be, but I promise you I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to her." I start to cry. "I love you little buddy." I lie him on my shoulder and pat his tiny back. I feel a hand on my other shoulder. I turn and see Wendy.

"It's going to be okay." She hugs me.

"I'm going to miss this little guy." I wail.

"I know..."

"I should've been there for Red."

"I don't think that would've changed anything." Wendy states gently.

"Maybe if I were there, she wouldn't have been out late at night walking to get food. I would've gotten it for her."

"Let's not go off of should've, would've, could've. What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know..." I sob. I hold the baby in my hand. "Look at him Wendy, he fits in the palm of my hand."

"Yes he does."

"I have to go be with Red." I lie little man down. "Oh this is going to be tough." I wipe my eyes.

"It's going to be fine. You two need each other more than ever right now." I nod in agreement. I really feel bad for Red. She's wanted a baby for so long and now she has one and he didn't survive. I meant what I said, I'm going to spend the rest of my life making this up to her.

Red's POV

There's a knock on the door that wakes me up. I'm still feeling a little groggy after the surgery, but I'm sure it's either Wendy or the doctor coming to check on me. "Come in." The door opens and to my surprise it's Kenny. "What do you want?" I ask coldly. I can see that his eyes are red.

"I came to see you." Kenny's voice sounds a bit shaky.

"You actually had time?"

"Don't be like. Do you know what's going on?"

I nod. "I got hit by a car and had to have an emergency c-section." I look around. "Where's the baby anyway?"

He looks down. "I guess you haven't heard..."

"Heard what?"

"The baby didn't make it."

I start to tear up. "The doctor said they were going to do everything they could to save the baby!"

He nods. "They did, but he was born too early."

"He? We had a little boy?"

Kenny nods again. "He's really tiny."

I start to cry. "I want to see him!"

"Maybe you should get it cleared with the doc-"

"I want to see my baby NOW!" I yell.

"Okay!" Kenny helps me up and escorts me to private room where the baby is. I immediately start crying. "It's going to be okay..." Kenny hugs me.

"Why did my baby have to die?"

"I wish I knew..."

I pick him up and cradle him in my arms. Kenny wraps his arms around me. I start crying even harder. "I always imagined that when this moment happened, that our child would be alive and we would be getting ready to leave the hospital!"

"I did too. I'm so sorry this happened. If only I had been there..." Kenny begins to cry.

"But you weren't!"

"I know and I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry isn't going to bring our son back!"

"I know it's not! I promise I will make this up to you."

"You can't!" I cry. "There's no way you can make this up to me!" I hug my son. "I'm never going to be able to raise my baby, I won't be able to nurse him, or change his diaper, watch him grow up, nothing! It's all because of YOU!" I shove Kenny.

"We'll try again once we're married. I know how much you want a baby." He tries to hug me again, but I push him away.

"Now you want to get married? Aren't you still married to someone else?"

He nods. "For now, but I'm going to get divorced. Tammy is more than likely going to jail so I should be able to get the divorced final."

"I don't care what you do, you have that, your kids, and Kevin to worry about. I'll be fine without you!"

Kenny lowers his head. "You don't mean that…"

I nod slowly. "I do! I don't want anything to do with you anymore!"

"Red-"

"Kenny!" We turn and see Wendy barging in the room. "I just got off the phone with Stan. He said you need to call Craig right away."

"We're in the middle of something and Craig is the last person I would call!" Kenny snaps.

"It's about Sadie and Johnny."

"He knows where they are?"

Wendy shrugs. "You'll have to call him and find out."

Kenny touches my arm, but I pull away. "I need to find out what's going on. I woke up and they weren't home. We'll finish this later."

"There's nothing to finish!" I tell him. "I don't want to see you ever again!"

"You don't mean that…"

"Yes I do…" I can hear my voice crack. I see a tear drop from Kenny's eye and he slowly leaves. I put my baby down and kneel down next to the bassinet and sob. Wendy kneels down beside me.

"Why won't you let Kenny comfort you?" Wendy gently asks. "You know this isn't his fault."

"He wasn't there before so I don't want him here now!"

"You really don't want to see him again?"

"My son is son dead and looking at Kenny will always be a reminder of him." I wipe my eyes. "Oh Wendy, but I still love him, but I don't want to be anywhere near him!"

Wendy nods. "You're both grieving. You should grieve together."

I shake my head. "He's too busy for me."

"He had to learn his lesson the hard way. Things will change."

"Wendy, I want to be alone with my son for a bit. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I'll be in the waiting area." She leaves and go back to sobbing over the bassinet. Wendy is right about one thing, Kenny and I should be grieving together. I need him right now, but I know that I have to let him go. He has his family to take care of. I was never was nor will I ever be a priority in his life. I take another look at my son.

"It's officially time for me to move on…" I whisper to him as I begin crying again.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Kenny's POV

I arrive at the airport and I see Sadie and Johnny with Craig and his kids. "Daddy!" Sadie runs over to me and hugs me.

"Hi honey!" I look at Johnny. "Hi Johnny!"

"Hi dad!" He hugs me which causes me to tear up. He's hugging me! I'm guessing this mean he's no longer angry with me. That's the best thing that could happen right now.

"What's wrong daddy?" Sadie asks.

"It's been a rough day." I hug both of them tightly. "I'm so glad you kids are safe! I was so worried about you."

"Are you sure you're okay? I'm worried you may have another heart attack or something."

I smile and nod. "I'm fine honey."

"Kenny," I glare at Craig, "can we talk for a minute?"

"Umm...sure." I seriously want to punch his lights out right now, but I'll hear him out.

"Sadie, can you keep an eye on the kids for me?" Craig asks her.

"Sure." She nods.

Craig and I walk away from the kids. "Where the hell is Tammy?" I ask. "I know she's around here somewhere if you are!"

"She's in jail. Sorry I had to put you through this, but I couldn't let Tammy get away with everything."

I fold my arms. "You could've given me a heads up! Do you have any idea how worried I was about them?"

Craig shrugs which starts to anger me even more. "Well it's not like we're friends or anything. I had to make it look convincing."

"Make what look convincing?"

"I had to make Tammy think we were sneaking Sadie and Johnny out of the country."

"Why did you set her up? I think that was the "love of your life"?" I say in a mocking tone.

"I thought she was too until I found out she was fucking Clyde behind my back."

My eyes widen. "I knew there was something going on with those two."

"How do you mean?"

"In court her called her baby and was a little too touchy feely."

"That bitch!" He looks down. "Man, this really stings. We have two kids and are legally married in France. I thought we would be together forever. I feel like I've been punched in the gut."

I frown. I want to punch him in the gut! "Now you know what you put me through so if you're looking for sympathy, you're not going to get it."

Craig nods. "I don't deserve it. I'm truly sorry for everything I've put you and your kids through."

"Thank you." I look at Sadie and Johnny. "I should get my kids home…"

"There's something else you need to know."

I raise my eyebrow. "What?"

"Tammy is responsible for that car hitting Red…"

My eyes widen. "She hit Red?"

He shakes his head. "She didn't do it, but that was her plan. It's possible that Clyde or someone else was driving."

I can feel my face turning red with anger. "I'm going to find out who did it! That son of a bitch is responsible for killing my son!"

"I'm sorry dude."

I shake my head. "Feel sorry for the person who was driving the car! I'm going to kill the bastard!"

"I understand how you feel."

"No you don't!" I begin to raise my voice. "You haven't lost not one, but two sons!"

"I understand, but you don't want to take the law into your hands. Think about your kids that are still here!"

"Fuck your Craig! I don't need any advice from you!"

"I'm just saying dude. Tammy is going down for this and everything else. Let the police handle this."

"Thank you for returning my kids, but I can handle this!" I walk over to Sadie and Johnny. "Come on kids!" I'm beyond pissed off! I should've known Tammy was behind Red getting hit by that car! Red is really going to hate me when I tell about this, but she has to know. She's going down for this!

Tammy's POV

I'm sitting in my cell writing a letter to Clyde. I've already written one to Craig so I'm hoping he gets it and responds. I need to get back on their good side so they can get me out of this place. It's so tiny, cold, and uncomfortable. I want to go home to my warm bed and be with my husband Craig and my children.

"McCormick?" I hear a guard call out interrupting my thought. "You have visitors." The guard tells me as he opens the cell.

"Who is it?" I ask as I stand up. I'm hoping it's Craig or Clyde.

"Me!" I look and see Red walking in the cell. She's clearly not pregnant anymore.

"What do you want?" I ask once the guard closes the door and walks away. Instead of responding, she immediately attacks me. "HELP!" I yell out as Red continues her attack. Where's the worthless guard when you need him?

"She's not worth it Red." I hear Kenny's voice.

"It's her fault that our baby is dead!" Red yells.

"I know, but you'll be sharing a cell with her if you don't stop!" Next thing I know, he pulls Red away from me. My face stings as all she really did was scratch me. "Wait in the lobby, okay?"

"I'm not waiting for you! I have my own damn car!" Red snaps. She looks at me. "You're lucky your husband saved your ass!" She storms off. I hug Kenny.

"I knew you cared about me!"

Kenny pushes me away. "I stopped her because I don't want her going to jail!"

"It doesn't seem like she wants your help." I smile. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Why did you do it?" Kenny asks completely changing the subject. Clearly things aren't kosher between him and Red. I couldn't be happier!

"Do what?"

"All of it!"

I look away. "I didn't want you two together, I've made no secret of that."

Kenny turns me around so I'm facing him. "So you kill our baby? You're fucking sick!"

"I wanted Red dead! I knew that was the only way to get her out of your life permanently."

He shakes his head. "You're really lucky you're a woman! I should let Red finish what she started."

Like she really did anything. "I'm the mother of your kids."

"I don't care! You're trash and I don't want anything to do with you after this!"

"I'm your wife!"

"Not anymore! I'm going to divorce you!"

I smile. "Oh Kenny dear, I'll just fight like before. Don't waste your time or money."

"Not this time! You're going to jail and I'm sure murder will be added to your charges so I'll be able to divorce you with no problem! Smile about that!"

I frown. "I don't want Red raising my kids!"

"That's no longer your decision. You threw away that right when you played dead for 5 years!"

"Ugh, you're still on that? Get over yourself! The kids have moved on!"

"If you believe that, you're more clueless than I thought!"

"I'm their mother, of course they forgive me!"

"I'm not going to argue with you! I just came to say you're not going to get away with what you did to Red and our baby! I'm hoping they give you the electric chair!"

I swallow nervously. "You want that to happen?"

He shakes his head. "No, that would be too easy. You deserve to spend the rest of your miserable life in jail. Good luck getting out. You longer have Clyde or Craig to protect you!" He leaves and the guard comes and locks the cell.

"I'll get you a first aid kit to clean that blood off your face." He tells me as I nod. Kenny is wrong. I'm going to find a way out of here and I'm going to get my life back. There isn't a damn thing he can do about it!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Kenny's POV

It's been over a month since Tammy went to jail and my baby boy died. I've been trying to contact Red, but she's not speaking to me. I found out she had a private burial for our son and she didn't bother to tell me about it. That hurt more than anything. I would've loved to say goodbye again to the little guy.

Right now, Stan's at my house trying to convince me to out to eat with him, Wendy, and Kyle. I'm really not going to be good company so I wish he would leave it alone. "You need to get out of the house. Moping isn't good for you or your kids." Stan tells me.

"I'm not moping!" I snap at him.

"Yes you are and it isn't healthy."

I sigh. "If I go out, who's going to watch the kids?"

"Daddy, I can watch Johnny." Sadie steps in. "I'm almost 13."

"I don't know..."

"Oh come on, I've babysat him before! Go out with Uncle Stan!"

I sigh. "All right..." I figured I might as well go. I know Stan, he's not going to leave me alone until I say yes.

"Good dude! You won't regret it!" Stan smirks.

"Call me if you need anything." I tell Sadie.

"I will, have fun."

Once we arrive at the restaurant, I notice Stan whispers something to the hostess and she nods. "What was that all about?" I ask him.

"Oh nothing." He has the widest grin on his face so I know he's up to something. The question is, what? "Let's head to our table."

I raise my eyebrow. "How do we have a table already? We just got here."

Stan laughs. "Trust me." I follow him and we head into a private room in the back and I see Wendy and Red sitting at a table.

"What the hell is this?" Red asks Wendy.

"We wanted to get the two of you together so you can talk." Wendy explains.

"I don't have anything to say to him!" Red stands up, but Wendy grabs her arm.

"Give him a chance."

"Is that going to bring my son back?"

Wendy shakes her head. "No, but remember, he lost a son too."

"He didn't even want him!"

"That's not true." I step in.

"Yes it is! You said you didn't want any more kids!"

I nod in agreement. "But I also told you I was excited about the new baby."

"So excited that you didn't even bother to come to my appointments!"

"I apologized for that."

"You never called or came over to see how I was feeling!"

"I apologized for that too."

Red frowns. "That's the best you can do?"

"What else do you want me to do? I told you I would make this up to you."

"You can't! Our baby is dead and it's because of you!"

"Red, you can't blame Kenny for what happened." Wendy tells her.

"Yeah. He wasn't driving the car." Stan adds in.

"It doesn't matter! His wife is responsible for this so he's just as guilty!

"Be reasonable Red! What was Kenny supposed to do?"

"He should've protected us, but instead he stayed away!"

"I didn't mean it Red. I'm-" I begin to say, but I'm interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, you're sorry. I'm sick of hearing your empty apologies! It means nothing."

I get down on one knee in front of Red. I take her hand. "If you will let me, I promise you I'll spend the rest of my life making this up to you. Like I told you before, we can try again after we get married."

She pulls her hand away. "What makes you think I'll still marry you? Did you forget that you dumped me? Even after finding out I was pregnant, you didn't want me so why should I want you?"

I lower my head and nod. "You're right. I thought I was doing it to be fair to you, but instead I hurt you. I was wrong and I want another chance. I want to be with you!"

"I don't want or need you!"

I look up at her. "But I need you..."

"What?"

"I need you in my life. You made me not only a better man, but a better person! I can't see the rest of my life without you in it. I love you with all my heart Red." I start to tear up. "I don't want to lose you…"

Red begins to tear up as well. "I love you too Kenny. But you've hurt me so many times…"

"I know and I'm going to work on that. You're one of the last people I would ever want to hurt."

"You don't have time for me either." Red starts crying.

"I'll make more time for you. It was hard at the time giving everything that was going on plus I had to put my kids first."

She wipes her eyes. "I'm sorry, but your kids are manipulating you."

"Red!" Wendy's jaw drops as does mine.

"Why would you say that?" I ask as I stand up.

"They've been doing it since Tammy's "death". Sometimes I wonder if they were in on it. They were too calm when she came back."

"That's not true. Sadie was really angry with Tammy. She still is!"

"She still manipulates you! You don't make any life changing decisions without consulting your kids first! Did you forget who the parent is?"

"If it affects them, then yes I do tell them!"

"When they tell you no, you listen! I get it, your kids come first! They really don't want you having another baby, so I don't see how that's going to work out for us!"

"That's not fair! It's like you want me to choose you or my kids!"

She shakes her head. "That's not what I want. I love your kids and I think you're a great father to them. However, I was pregnant with your son and you acted like he wasn't important. It made me feel like you didn't care. I'm sure it would've been the same if he survived!"

"I swear I wouldn't."

"Well it's too late now. Our son didn't make it and it's because of you and your jealous wife!"

I take her hand again. "We're both hurting. Let me be there for you. You had him buried and didn't even tell me. That's something we should've did together."

Red shrugs and wipes her eyes again. "I figured you would be too busy to attend."

"I would've been there. We never even gave him a name. What did you put on the headstone?"

She shakes her head and cries. "I didn't give him a name."

"Why not?"

"I couldn't do it!" I pull her into a hug. "The name on his headstone is Baby Boy McCormick."

"That's okay."

She looks at me. "I'm sorry for not telling you."

"You don't have to apologize. Can we start over?"

She pulls away. "I need time..."

"Time for what?"

"Talk to me when you're divorced!" She runs off and Wendy goes after her.

"Red!" I yell after her. I try to go after her, but Stan stops me.

"Dude let her go."

"I love her Stan. I don't want to lose her."

"Just give her some space." I nod and look and see she's long gone. I'm wondering if she'll ever give me another chance. I truly fucked up the best thing that's happened to me. I don't know if I can ever get her to forgive me…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Two Years Later...

Kenny's POV

"We're home!" I announce as Red and I walk through the door with our new babies. That's right! We're the parents to identical twin boys named Nathan and Noah. Sadie and Johnny are happy to see us. Yes, both of them are happy.

"I want to hold one!" Sadie tells us.

"They're so cute!" Wendy coos. Stan and Wendy are here with their kids to welcome us home.

"Okay, everyone will get a chance to hold them." I smile. Wendy takes one baby from Red, and I hand the other to Sadie. They sit on the couch and "ooh" and "ah" over the twins.

"Congrats dude!" Stan says putting his hand on my back. "Welcome to the world of twins!"

"I just hope I don't have a hard time telling them apart. They're completely identical!"

Stan laughs. "You'll be fine dude."

"Kenny, I want to hold one of the babies!" Kevin chimes in. Kevin is still living in group home, but we've arranged it so he can come spend a day or two with us. I couldn't think of a better time. I just hope we don't have a hard time when it's time for him to go back.

"Kevin, what have I told you before? It's best that you don't handle a baby." I remind him.

"I won't drop them."

I put my hand on his back. "I know you won't buddy, but they're so tiny and I don't want to take the risk."

"Please Kenny?" Kevin begs.

"Sorry buddy." I look at Red. "Are you okay?" I ask her as she looks like she's going to pass out.

She smiles and nods. "I'm fine, just tired."

"Do you want to lie down?"

Red shakes her head. "Not while we have guests."

"Stan, Wendy, and Kevin aren't guests!"

She smiles and nods. "I know, but I still want to be a good host."

"You just gave birth to twins. If anyone understands how tired you, it will be Wendy and Stan."

"I'm okay honey, don't worry." She kisses me and sits down beside Wendy. The two of them begin chatting amongst themselves. I'm loving every moment of this! Two years ago, I didn't think we would be in this place.

Tammy is currently serving a life sentence. We still don't know who ran over Red, but they charged her with conspiracy of murder and attempted murder. She was also charged for faking her death and attempted kidnapping and fleeing the country. With Tammy being in jail, it made it so much easier to divorce her. She couldn't even fight it. Once the divorce was final, I pleaded my case to Red again and we started all over. We dated for six months before I proposed to her. I saved up my money during the time we were dating to buy her an even better engagement ring then I did the first time. We got married immediately and six weeks after the wedding, we found out she was pregnant with identical twins.

I sold my house, Red sold hers, and we bought a house together. We moved in here with Sadie and Johnny a few months ago. Surprisingly, both kids have been supportive of everything. I'm so happy we're all finally on the same page. They miss Tammy, but they know that she's hurt me (and them) too many times and they know it was time for me to live my life.

"So how can we tell her apart?" Sadie asks Red.

Red chuckles. "It's easy, Nathan has a mole on his face."

Sadie looks at the baby's face. "I guess I'm holding Noah."

Red smiles. "Yes you are." She looks at Johnny. "Do you want to hold one of your little brothers?"

"I'm allowed?" Johnny looks at me.

"Of course, why wouldn't you be?" I ask him.

"Uncle Kevin wasn't allowed." He points at Kevin.

"Completely different circumstances." I notice Kevin looks hurt when Sadie hands Noah to Johnny. He really shouldn't be that surprised, I didn't let him hold Sadie, Johnny, or little Kevin. He can't be trusted holding a baby.

"I'm so happy I have two more brothers!" Johnny states. "I'm going to teach them everything I know!"

Sadie looks at Red. "Can you guys try again for another girl? I need a sister that's in this country." Believe it or not, Sadie eventually accepted Maddie and CJ in her life. She realized that she shouldn't punish them because of Tammy's mistakes. I sent them to France for a few weeks over the summer to spend time with them and Craig has brought them here. We put our differences aside for the sake of our kids. Trust me, that wasn't easy.

"Umm…I don't know about that." Red and I chuckle.

"I think we have enough babies." I tell Sadie as I sit down beside Johnny.

"This is great!" Stan interjects and we look at him. "This would make a great photo." He pulls out his cell phone.

"Oh no you don't Stan Marsh!" Red covers her face. "You're not taking a picture of me looking a mess!"

"You look beautiful!" I lean over and kiss her. "Just one picture, okay?"

She sighs. "Okay…" She looks at Stan and smiles. "Just promise me you won't this on social media."

Stan smiles. "You have my word!"

"Okay guys, move closer together like you're a family!" Wendy tells us. We scoot closer to each other. "Sit down with them Kevin!"

"I shouldn't…"

"Of course you should." I tell him. "You're a part of this family too."

Kevin begins turning Red and smiles. "Okay!" He rushes over and sits on the arm rest of the couch beside me.

"Get ready!" Stan warns us. "One…two…three!" We see the flash go off several times. Stan shows us the picture. I can't help but smile. In the end, everything worked out and now my family is complete!

THE END


End file.
